<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bangtan Syndicate | Book 1 | Blood Sweat &amp; Tears by april5th_tk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752372">The Bangtan Syndicate | Book 1 | Blood Sweat &amp; Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/april5th_tk/pseuds/april5th_tk'>april5th_tk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bangtan Syndicate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#fckemily, -cough- ho -cough-, A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blushing Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Jennie Kim, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Bottom Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bunny Kink, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, HE IS, Injury Recovery, I’ve changed my mind, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a Ray of Sunshine, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Ray of Sunshine, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, Kinda, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pet Names, Power Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, She cheated on him, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, Spoilers, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Yeonjun, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Top Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Top Park Jimin (BTS), a kiss might happen soon maybe, and emily sucks but you guys are amaaazing, and she’s tae’s ex, as they should - Freeform, because jungkook screams a lot, blackpink treats txt like babies, but - Freeform, but she comes back and she wants tae, but so is jealous tae so, but there’s crack, but there’s murder, but they’re so cuuuute, chaesoo crushing on each other but not together, cupping of the face, eeeeeeee, especially in ao3, everyone is a simp for jungkook, hahahahahah, half of the chapters are written at two am, her name is emily, hoseok betrayed everyone, how many times will i tag that, i didn’t want to offend you bc i luv u guys, i feel like jenlisa and chaesoo are soooo underrated, i love u guys, i said that already, if autocorrect changes jisoo to skidoo one more time i swear, im sorry, jealous jungkook is my religion, jungkook and yoongi swear a lot, jungkook blushes a lot, jungkook is a babie, jungkook is babie, jungkook is gonna be jealous in chapter six, jungkook is whipped and falls in love quickly so it’s not slow burn, jungkook says hell no, jungkook screams a lot, kind of a crack fic, lmao sorry not sorry, lol what, might add twice, oh yeah, ok original fem character coming in fast, protect jungkook he’s such a babie, she was gonna be reader BUT, so a serious fic, so my case is proven, tae is soft af, taehyung is like horrible at feelings, there u go, there’s more - Freeform, txt is so innocent, we stan a cute beomgyu, yeah there’s no slow burn lol, yeonbin is soft for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/april5th_tk/pseuds/april5th_tk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just in case you don't know, I'll tell the world that I love you." he says with a smirk.</p><p>"Really?" Jungkook's quirks an eyebrow. "go on then, do it." he says, a teasing smile visible on his face.</p><p>"I love you, Jeon Jungkook." he whispers in a loving way, causing the other to freeze.</p><p>"W-Why did you whisper?" he stammers, his eyes locking with the older. </p><p>"Because you're my whole world, Jungkook - you'll always be my everything."</p><p>-</p><p>Jeon Jungkook is definitely a hopeless romantic.</p><p>He falls in love with every boy that smiles at him lovingly - not even smiles, just looks at him - fuck it, it doesn’t even have to be lovingly.</p><p>He always loves the wrong men - and even if it’s the right person, they never love him back the same way he does.</p><p>But...this might be his worst pick yet.</p><p>Kim Taehyung, a young - not younger than him - black-haired male with tempting silver contacts that has millions of secrets that Jungkook will probably never know.</p><p>But that’s okay, because Jungkook still loves him.</p><p>...even if he’s a mafia boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun &amp; Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jennie Kim &amp; Kim Jisoo &amp; Lalisa Manoban | Lisa &amp; Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Jung Hoseok &amp; Kim Namjoon &amp; Kim Seokjin &amp; Kim Taehyung &amp; Min Yoongi &amp; Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bangtan Syndicate [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Robbery \|/ Meeting Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook runs down the street, the moon shining over the young ravenette as he rushes to his own job. Crap, he’s late – and maybe just a little bit tired.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he didn’t spend so much time on that old man, he’d be at his job right now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After ten minutes, theteenager finally spots the gas station, he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” He exclaims. “I’m technically only one minute late.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette happily enters the place, a huge, goofy smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m only one minute late, you can’t fire me yet-“ Jungkook proudly states, but he stops when he notices the interior of the gas station.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walls are broken, the snack are thrown over, and the glass containers are shattered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud scream instantly catches the ravenette’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenager slowly looks up towards the noise, only to see his manager get stabbed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately, he’s sent into a state of shock – what can he do? Is he being stupid? Should he run?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body suddenly feels heavier and his mind is blurry, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Run and call for help</span>
  <span class="s1">. His mind comes up with a solution.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t move. </span>
  <span class="s2">What is he doing</span>
  <span class="s1">?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Run</span>
  <span class="s1">! His conscious screams at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the ravenette can move, he feels a sudden pain in the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His vision goes black and he can’t move anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Idiot</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s shoots up from a table. For some reason, he’s still alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you’re up,” A familiar voice mumbles. “Thought you died.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s his manager, he’s not dead either?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Min!” The ravenette happily turns around. “I thought-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t look at me like that,”The manager snaps. “You shouldn’t be happy that I survived.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenager furrows his eyebrows. “Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not...I don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook deadpans. “Why not?” He repeats.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m the one that gave the blueprints of the gas station to the robbers.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette squints. “Liar.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you’re right,” The manager shrugs. “Someone did, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m apart of the mafia that did it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">lol wut</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">oh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma-Mafia?!” The teenager gasps. “Why would a mafia rob a gas station?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opens and the manager instantly shuts up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because what, Yoongi?” A tall person asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This tall person has brown eyes, with hair that’s a…cyan? Oh god, he’s really tall. He’s just standing there…menacingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Namjoon.”Yoongi greets, dodging the question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Namjoon’ hums. “Okay – we need the boy.” The tall male gestures to Jungkook.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” The manager furrows his eyebrows. “I thought we were gonna let him go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plans changed,” Namjoon turns to the ravenette “Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook reluctantly stands up and gulps, he needs to sound strong. “Can Mr. Min c-come?” Shit, he stuttered at the end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tall person softens at the ravenette. “Yoongi, you can come too, if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The said male instantly stands up. “Coming.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Jungkook walks out, he realizes the walls are made out of metal, not brick or anything normal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">According to Yoongi, he’s in a mafia base…or should be, he doesn’t know whether to trust them or not. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, his manager is apart of this group…whatever you call it, but they robbed where he worked at. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like, what the hell?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Should he be panicking? Should he scream and try to run away- no, that’s stupid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re here.” Namjoon says, snapping the ravenette out of his trance. In front of them, there’s a door made out of a fabric he’s never seen before…well he has, but he’s not sure what the name is, kevlar?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just don’t do anything stupid.” Yoongi whispers and Namjoon nods. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The boss doesn’t like being disrespected, so try to answer with ‘Yes’ or ‘No’, and always end it with ‘sir’.” Namjoon advises. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Jungkook mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re starting to rub off on me, so I’d like if you’d stay alive longer,” Namjoon clears his throat. “Don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette nods as Namjoon opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve brought you the child, sir.” Namjoon bows and Jungkook furrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Child</span>
  <span class="s1">?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette locks eyes with the boss, he’s kinda hot, the boss’s eyes are silver, the type that you can just stare into for hours on end – or those were contacts. But his body proportions are so unfair, his hair is a black color that tempts Jungkook to touch it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoongi bows and forcefully pushes Jungkook’s head down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell?” The ravenette hisses lowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Respect.” The manager growls back and Jungkook instantly shuts up. Damn, okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good work, Namjoon.” The boss smirks. “I’ll let you go with Jin tomorrow, since you pulled this off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Namjoon softly smiles, his dimples showing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are excused.” The boss says and Namjoon instantly leaves the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yoongi…what are you doing here?” Jungkook can hear the disgust in the boss’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For support, your highness.” Yoongi mocks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Respect.” The ravenette teases and the manager smacks his arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!”Jungkook screams, falling straight onto the hard floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boss’s eyebrows lift slightly in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You see, the ravenette is extremely dramatic, so he uses this as payback.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…even though there’s a mafia boss right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HOLY SHIT!” Jungkook grabs his own arm, acting like he’s going through agony. “MY ARM!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette rolls over the floor while screaming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">…the same floor a boy named Park Jimin just cleaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jin, who’s now watching with Namjoon and Jimin, sighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“JIMIN JUST CLEANED THOSE!” Yoongi yells, instantly charging towards Jungkook. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jimin cringes. “Oh no.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH SHIT!” The ravenette screams while running around the sofa that’s about to get ruined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The manager vaults over the sofa and Jungkook screams, throwing the lamp at Yoongi. “BACK OFF, DEMON!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boss chuckles lowly, causing Namjoon and Jimin to look at each other in shock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’M THE DEMON?!” Yoongi continues chasing the ravenette who’s just screaming like a rabid dog. “YOU’RE THE ONE THAT ROLLED OVER THE NEWLY CLEANED FLOORS IN FRONT OF THE BOSS!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook stops. Oh yeah, we’re with the mafia boss-OH THE MAFIA BOSS!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He shouldn’t have stopped running.” Jimin whispers to Jin, and the older agrees.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry-“ The ravenette is about to apologize for making a scene, but Yoongi tackles him with a knife, finally catching Jungkook because he stopped. “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE KNIFE?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yoongi laughs like a maniac. “TIME TO GET CARVED LIKE A PUMPKIN!” The manager holds the knife over his head, ready to stab the ravenette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s enough,”The boss cuts in before Yoongi can mutilate Jungkook. “Jungkook, get over here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette smirks, grabbing the knife from the manager’s hand. “That’s mine.” Jungkook whispers before putting it on the floor, skipping to the boss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone else, leave.” The boss orders, and Yoongi grumbles, following Jimin and the others out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of a sudden, it’s eerily quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…” Jungkook starts, a tiny bit nervous. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“V.” ‘V’ coldly responds and the ravenette furrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your real name-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I ask all the questions, not you,” V interrupts. “So, be quiet unless I fucking ask you a question.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The hell?</span>
  <span class="s1"> Jungkook thinks. </span>
  <span class="s2">Rude ass</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boss stands up, and the ravenette suddenly feels a dominating aura.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jungkook, did you know that your father is the leader of a mafia?” V bluntly asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette’s eyes widen. What?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Answer me.” The boss snaps, but Jungkook’s too shocked to get mad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm,” V opens a window, looking out of it towards the beautiful scenery. “Then…did you know that he committed arson and killed many innocent people?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette’s face morphs from shocked to horrified. “Wha-What? N-No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you also know that he’s planted bombs in nursing homes?” The boss smirks. “Right in front of them, but because they’re too weak they can’t disarm it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook feels like he’s gonna throw up, but it all made sense, when he was gone for months at a time. “N-No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well he’s done that more than once, so don’t worry about it,” The boss turns around, smirking when he sees Jungkook’s terrified face. “What’s wrong? You’re his son, it’s surely not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette slowly meets V’s eyes. “Ar-Are you telling the truth?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boss smirks. “That’s for you to decide.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This angers Jungkook. “Just give me an answer, what the hell?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V exhales, he’ll give him one more chance. “Yes, I’m telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, well I need to leave.” The ravenette turns around, but the other stops him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate to break it to you, </span>
  <span class="s2">princess</span>
  <span class="s1">,” The boss mocks and Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “But you’re gonna have to stay here if you wanna fucking survive.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he can stop himself, the ravenette’s snippy attitude (not exactly the best for this situation) comes out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Jungkook snaps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you just say?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.” The ravenette quickly replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a tension that lasts for five seconds before V hums.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to ask one more time, okay?” His voice lowers to a dangerously deep octave, his stare feels like he’s burning holes into Jungkook’s eyes. “What did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette’s never felt like this before, he feels so submissive. “I-I, um-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t understand you.” V teases and Jungkook gulps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t even give me a chance to speak, asshole.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said ‘no’.” The ravenette whispers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Louder.” The boss smirks, his facial expression hinting to an innuendo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said ‘no’!” Jungkook snaps, his anger forcing him to look up at V - only to feel weak and look down again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boss chuckles. “Ah, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette stares at the ground, his face burns.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Namjoon will escort you out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook nods quickly before turning around walking away, thankful that the conversation ended there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and Jungkook?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette freezes at his name. How dare he say his name like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes?” The boss is quiet. “Y-Yes, sir?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">V smiles slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir?” Jungkook asks again, slightly irritated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like it when you scream, you should do it more often.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hoseok \|/ The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jungkook meets sunshine yesss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it’s not thursday but oh well<br/>no promises amirite</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette blushes profusely. “<em>WHAT</em>?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss stays quiet, a smug smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry I meant,” Jungkook inhales. “<em>WHAT</em>, <em>SIR</em>?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">V barely holds back his laughter. “You heard me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette stays quiet for about three seconds before walking off. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks for the advice!” He exclaims, his face burning at the flirtatious statement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss chuckles lightly to himself. <em>What a strange teenager.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook rushes out of the room, his face resembling a tomato.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">I like it when you scream</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette’s face burns impossibly brighter at the thought. Who gave him the right?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jungkook!” Yoongi runs towards the said male and Jungkook panics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“DON’T KILL ME!” The ravenette screams. “PLEASE! I DIDN’T MEAN IT- HAVE MERCY!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manager rolls his eyes. “I was going to ask if you were okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook stops screaming - he purses his lips. “Oh, I thought you were still mad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am,” The ravenette flinches as Yoongi continues. “...but Jimin said to have mercy on you since you’re a bottom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A-A bottom?!” Jungkook exclaims. The fuck? He is <em>not</em> a bottom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manager laughs slightly, he nods.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette scoffs. “I am</span>
  <span class="s3"> not</span>
  <span class="s2">-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The door behind Jungkook opens and the ravenette feels his face heat up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">what</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">?” Yoongi smugly asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook bites his bottom lip, he </span>
  <span class="s3">knows </span>
  <span class="s2">that the boss is behind him. He <em>has</em> to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Where did all his confidence go?! He’s </span>
  <span class="s3">ninety-nine point nine</span>
  <span class="s2"> percent sure that he’s a top, but for some reason V just </span>
  <span class="s3">had </span>
  <span class="s2">to say that horrible comment. And now he’s thinking if he‘s a bottom...it would actually make sense-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>NO</em>!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette suddenly gets a boost of confidence, he swiftly turns around, he’s physically prepared to see the boss- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You must be Jungkook!” The crescent-eyed blond exclaimed. “I’m Jimin, you can call me Jiminie, or Minie - whatever you prefer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hold up,” Jungkook gapes at the blond. “WHAT- HOW ARE YOUR BODY PROPORTIONS FAIR?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Umm,” Jimin giggles lightly. “I’d say I look normal-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“NO YOU DON’T!” The ravenette whines. “I LOOK LIKE A CHEWED, FLATTENED PANINI COMPARED TO YOU!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jimin laughs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No you don’t-“ Jimin hesitates. “Actually, with those clothes-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“WHAT THE <em>HELL</em>?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, stop yelling.” Another tall person- <em>the fuck</em>?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you guys eat in here? Why are all of you so tall?!” Jungkook explodes with questions, but then he looks at Jimin and Yoongi. “Never mind, not all of you guys are t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The short blond punches his arm - but, instead of losing it, the ravenette pouts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s4">ᵒ</span>
  <span class="s2">ʷ.“ He mumbles, barely discernible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Almost instantly, Jimin softens. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay! I just wanted to guilt-trip you.”Jungkook changes behavior, giggling profusely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Jimin’s jaw drops. <em>This kid is crazy</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette glances at the manager- oh shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Jungkook runs off, he screams loudly as he makes his way to the hallway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“HE’S MAD!” The youngest out of the group yells as Yoongi chases him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette runs out of the room with the manager right behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook dashes (<em><strong>DASHI RUN RUN RUN</strong></em>) down the hallway, screaming his lungs off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette notices a wooden door in the middle of a metal hallway. <em>Weird</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’M SORRY!” Jungkook begs, opening the wooden door and locking it behind him. “I DIDN’T MEAN TO!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The room has no lights, but the ravenette would rather that then Yoongi killing him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait- Jungkook,” The manager attempts to open the door. “Get out of there - it’s not safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook shakes his head. “You’re going to kill me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, I won’t,” Yoongi’s voice sounds panicked, so the ravenette reaches for the doorknob. “Just-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And then it goes silent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook backs away from the door. “M-Mr. Min?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There’s no answer, it’s just quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yoongi?” The ravenette asks. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook gulps, he’ll ask one more time. “Hello-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<strong><em>Hi</em></strong>.” A voice behind him replies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette jumps back, facing the voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">...which is just pure darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who- What are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m a ‘who’, don’t worry,” The person emerges from the darkness, his brown hair lightly flowing. There’s...wind? “My name’s Hoseok, yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jungkook...um,” The ravenette reaches for the doorknob once more. “Can I go-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hoseok’s personality changes from happy to creepy in just five seconds. “No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why not?” Jungkook backtracks, but his back hits the door - he gulps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because...you’re staying here with me,” The ravenette’s eyes widen. <strong>SHIT</strong>. “Sorry, that sounds creepy, but it’s lonely here - so please don’t leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook scoffs at him. “No one’s here because there’s no lights and it’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The brunet laughs - <em>holy shit</em>, <em>it’s bright in here now</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, it is - but I’m kind of a prisoner-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“WHAT?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hoseok laughs nervously. “Umm, yeah - I’m a prisoner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Like to the mafia?” Jungkook asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I ask who-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette purses his lips, he wants to ask why he’s a prisoner, but that’d be insensitive, right?-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Shit</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I, umm,” The brunet seems extremely uncomfortable. “I rejected my crush.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “What?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, ‘Mr. Min’ was my first crush- he’s still is, but-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jimin?”The ravenette cuts him off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.” Hoseok looks away, obviously regret etched on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then, uh,” The teenager inhales, he feels bad for asking this. “Why didn’t you accept his feelings?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The brunet is about to answer, but fast footsteps instantly shut him up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “They’re here for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook glances at the door, he doesn’t want to leave yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jungkook!” Yoongi suddenly yells, quickly lock-picking the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hide me,” The ravenette suddenly turns to Hoseok. “I’m not done talking to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The brunet smiles softly. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hoseok lightly grabs Jungkook’s wrist, hiding him behind a brown couch, seconds before the door bursts open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The brunet looks at Yoongi. “Wha-What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know what’s wrong, you fucking traitor,” The manager growls and Hoseok backs away. “Where’s the kid?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“W-What kid?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi takes out his knife, and the brunet quickly grabs the closest thing to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manager scoffs. “A stick?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hoseok curses lowly, and the ravenette wants to help.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hoseok, just tell me where the kid is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What. Kid.” The brunet deadpans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine,” Yoongi looks at his knife. “Have it your way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manager charges at Hoseok, and the ravenette gasps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stop!” Jungkook exclaims, jumping out from behind the chair. “Don’t hurt him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi glares at the brunet. “You’re going to have to tell the truth next time, Hoseok.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Last time I told the truth, you didn’t believe me.” Hoseok snaps. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi scoffs, but he knows deep down that he’s right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go, Jungkook,” The manager grabs the ravenette’s wrist. “The others are worried about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “Why? I’ve only known them for like...thirty minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re cute, everyone likes you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi drags the ravenette back towards the room Jungkook woke up in. It’s too quiet for the teenager’s taste.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So...” The ravenette trails off. “Who’s Jin?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manager stops for a split second, then continues walking. “That’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook nods, it isn’t. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi sighs. “...but I guess I can tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette smiles brightly. “Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The managers nods hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes!” Jungkook hops around the older male, a bright smile on his face. “Yessss!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi glares at the younger, causing Jungkook to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay,” The ravenette settles down. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manager deadpans at Jungkook, and the younger gives a confused look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The older scoffs. “Not right now, be patient, you rascal.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Rascal?” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s like...such an old thing to say-“ The younger starts, but Yoongi glares at the ravenette. “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The manager opens the door, the hinges creaking loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How old is this-“ Jungkook starts but Yoongi motions for him to be quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two males’ can hear indistinct whispering, they both approach silently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...don’t know if he’s safe.” A new voice says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s a kid, the worst thing he could do is break a lollipop!” Jimin exclaims.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hush, child,” The person shushes the blond. “It’s just a possibility.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jimin sighs. “Yes, but - he’s starting to rub off on all of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The person stays quiet. “I haven’t even met him and I see him as a child.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See?” The blond whispers. “We’re basically already his family.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jimin,” The person sternly says. “He is the son of the enemy mafia.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jimin nods, obviously sorrowful. “I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...but I have an idea.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The blond glances at the other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yoongi?” The person chimes towards the two eavesdropping males’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit,” The manager grumbles. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bring the child.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi gives a quick apologetic look before throwing the ravenette onto the floor. “WHAT THE HELL-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shush,” The person snaps. “This is important.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook reluctantly nods before standing up. “...okay, sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The person hums. “Good, my name is Kim Seokjin, you can call me Jin-hyung, I’m older than you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette squints. “Okay, Jin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jin sighs. “Okay, whatever - not the point.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’re going to offer you a deal.” The oldest of the group says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook gulps lowly. “Okay, what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can either become one of us, and spy on your father, or...” Jin trails off before his eyes quickly meet with the ravenette’s. “You will die.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Just betray your damn father, he’s a deadweight anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette’s mind panics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">But he’s still your father, die for the cause.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You only have ten seconds,” Jin snaps. “You would’ve had twenty, but you didn’t call me ‘hyung’.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">What the hell?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ten.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Just betray him, who cares?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He’s raised you your whole life!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Eight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He’s the reason your job got robbed!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seven.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Why does that matter?! He’s your father!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Six.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Not after what he did, betray him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Five.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">For strangers? No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Four.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">These strangers are <strong>nice</strong>! They actually care moreabout you than your actual father!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Three.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Yeah, right - just die for him, he loves you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Two.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">The boss of this mafia is fucking <strong>hot</strong>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“One.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">And...your dad was the reason your mother died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jin sighs, reaching for his gun, but the ravenette locks eyes with him - the emotion in the younger’s eyes instantly make the older stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook’s eyes hold determination and resentment as he speaks. “I’ll join you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter has more vkook based stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The New Member \|/  A ᵛᵉʳʸ ˢᵐᵃˡˡ Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jungkook joins the mafia o.0</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vkook is centric here i guesssss</p>
<p>P.S. Jungkook’s father’s mafia is called the Marigold Association</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jin quirks an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook nods slowly, visibly unsure. “Y-Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Not because you had a countdown?” Jimin looks worriedly at the ravenette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“It’s not,” Jungkook answers firmly. “My father isn’t the best person, he’s hurt me many times.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Yoongi sighs, no teenager should have to go through this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yoongi, take him to his chamber,” Jin orders. “Me and Jimin will tell the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The manager nods, softly grasping the ravenette’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">It’s the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook didn’t get any rest the whole night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">His mind is fighting with itself, did he make the right choice?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">You’re an idiot. They’re literal strangers!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">They are. What is he doing</span>
  <span class="s5">⁈</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Your father is a shit parent, he deserves it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">True...he deserves it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">What if they betray you?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">...they might.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">The boss is hot. <strong>Worth it</strong>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">...true.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">And you like him!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Wha-What?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette blushes brightly, the hell?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook fumbles with his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">He doesn’t- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">no</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">. He just doesn’t- like at all. What? How could he think that? He does </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">not</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Jungkook,” Yoongi opens the door, snapping the ravenette out of his trance. “The boss wants to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook quickly stands up, his face still a bright red from his previous thoughts. “O-Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The two males’ walk down the familiar hallway, a comfortable silence surrounding them, but the manager breaks it within five seconds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Why’re you blushing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette’s eyes widen. “Y-You can tell?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I’m not blind.” Yoongi deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Oh...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“So...why?” The manager asks again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Um...” Jungkook trails off, obviously reluctant to talk about the topic, and Yoongi understands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine,” The manager shrugs. “I told you I would tell you about Jin, so I will now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette smiles softly. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Yoongi acknowledges the smile before speaking again. “You already met Jin, he’s basically the mom figure of the group.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Who’s the father?” Jungkook curiously asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“We don’t know yet, but Jimin and Hoseok-“ The manager stops himself, he clears his throat. “Jimin and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">I</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"> think that it’s Namjoon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette doesn’t say anything, since Yoongi have him his respect, it’s only right for Jungkook to give the manager his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette inwardly sighs, he can’t believe that he’s going to say this. “I was blushing because I was thinking about the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Yoongi’s eyes visibly widen. “You were?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yes,” Jungkook blushes slightly. “...I honestly don’t know why I blushed, but that was why.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The manager hums, his eyes going back to the normal size. “It was kinda obvious, not gonna lie.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Shush!” The ravenette flushes. “Forget I told you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Alright,” Yoongi chuckles lightly. “Here’s my advice, the boss isn’t the best person to love, not saying you already love him, but chances are he’ll just reject you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette glances at the older, he’s right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“But,” The manager continues. “Don’t ignore your feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“But you said he won’t love me- or even like me back,” Jungkook hesitates before speaking. “I just...don’t want to be rejected, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Yoongi nods, understanding how the ravenette feels. “You know, I used to love him too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">L-Love?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook motions for him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“He said he loved me back, maybe he did - I wouldn’t know,” The manager glances at the ravenette. “But the kisses we shared...were just void and emotionless.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Yoongi stays quiet, but Jungkook wants to know what happened, he knows it might be selfish, but he <em>has</em> to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Wh-What ended up happening?” The ravenette reluctantly asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I...ended up meeting Hoseok,” The manager smiles softly at the memory. “And I broke up with the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook’s heart hurts, how did V feel?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“...what about the boss?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Yoongi furrows his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“How did...” The ravenette trails off. “How did he feel?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I-” The manager pauses. “I don’t know, I’ve never thought of that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook nods, understanding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“But,” Yoongi smiles softly. “It shows that you </span>
  <span class="s4">truly</span>
  <span class="s3"> care about him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Before the ravenette can disagree, the manager stops him and points ahead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Why- <strong>Oh</strong></em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook notices the kevlar door in front of them, his heart pounds violently in his chest, why is he so nervous? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Yoongi turns to the ravenette. “Okay, this is where you enter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“‘You’?” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows, and the manager nods. “</span>
  <span class="s4">Only</span>
  <span class="s3"> I enter?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The manager nods. “Have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette gives the older a look of betrayal before clenching his fists, his confidence rising slowly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook motions a ‘goodbye’ to Yoongi before entering the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">And there the boss is, looking out an open window, the sunlight perfectly shining over his pitch black hair, making V’s locks look like a dark, gorgeous purple, his silver hues staring out of the window, mesmerized by the scenery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Meanwhile, Jungkook’s mesmerized by him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette can feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest, his gapes at the artwork in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss turns his attention to Jungkook, and the ravenette doesn’t even notice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Interesting.” V mumbles as he smirks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Shit</em>, <em>he’s so beautiful</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">...<em>maybe he does like him</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">what</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You can stop staring now.” The boss teases, immediately snapping Jungkook out of his trance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I- wh-what?” The ravenette stammers, his heart still beating rapidly. “I wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V raises his eyebrow once. “Oh, so my vision lied to me, gotcha’.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yup,” Jungkook nervously smiles. “That’s- yeah, that’s what h-happened.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss hums. “Alright, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette watches as V walks up the stairs, turning around just so he could glance at Jungkook before the boss elegantly sits down on the throne. “You’re our newest member - according to Jin, is this true?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette hesitantly nods. “Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V’s face changes slightly. “You seem reluctant.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Yeah</em>, <em>he is</em> - <em>though his father is a complete dumbass</em>, <em>he’s still his father</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Kinda,” The ravenette responds truthfully. “Just a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss tilts his head slightly, he looks like he’s deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“They didn’t force me,” Jungkook suddenly says. “If that’s what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s4"><em>Of course he wasn’t thinking about you</em>, <em>idiot</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“But, it shows that you want me to think about you, right?” V teases and the ravenette blushes lightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What? No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Smooth</em>, <em>Jeon</em>. <strong><em>Real</em> </strong><em>smooth</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">There’s a silence and the ravenette knows that the boss won’t let it go, fuck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook reluctantly nods. “Ok, fine - I did.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V raises an eyebrow. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The younger then realizes how it sounds like. <em>Shit</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Wait- no, I don’t want you to think about me, haha,” The ravenette awkwardly laughs, and the boss chuckles quietly. “I m-meant, I thought you were thinking about me - I don’t want you to, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss hums. “Alright, I’ll let it go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook exhales a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Now, since you want to be a member of our syndicate...” V trails off, locking eyes with the ravenette. “I hope you know that we’re not just </span>
  <span class="s4">members</span>
  <span class="s3">, we’re family in this mafia.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“...so if you betray us, Jeon,” The boss’s eyes darken considerably. “We will </span>
  <span class="s4">not </span>
  <span class="s3">show mercy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Instead of backing out, or crying, the ravenette nods. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I...I know,” Jungkook whispers, he looks away from V. “My dad, he- um, he betrayed me, so I will never put someone through that, the pain-“ The ravenette’s voice cracks. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook gulps. “Yeah, you get what I’m saying, b-but I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss stays silent as he walks down from the throne, making his way to the ravenette, his eyes not leaving Jungkook as he approaches him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V keeps walking, and the younger silently wishes for him to stop, but he won’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Thankfully, he finally does, but it’s when he’s right in front of the ravenette, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Without warning, the boss’s hand reaches to cup his face, then, Jungkook’s mind screams at him to back away, but his body doesn’t move - not even an inch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V’s hand eventually touches the ravenette’s cheek, instantly causing Jungkook’s brain to malfunction. <em>What is the boss doing</em>?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss lightly pushes the ravenette’s head up in his direction, forcing Jungkook to lock eyes with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette’s heart starts to beat rapidly against his chest. <em>Backawaybackawaybackawaybackaway</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V wordlessly moves closer, making Jungkook incredibly nervous, their lips are barely an inch apart. <em>He won’t</em>- <em>right</em>? <em>Oh</em> <em>fuck</em>- <em>he</em> <em>shouldn’t</em>- <em>well</em> <em>I</em> <em>don’t</em> <em>mind</em>- <em>but</em>, <em>shit</em>-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“There was a bit of dirt on your cheek,” The boss backs away, showing the ravenette the small speck of dirt. “I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>The <strong>fuck</strong></em>?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I-I- no, I d-don’t.” Jungkook stammers, a bright blush highlighting his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Good.” V turns around to sit on his throne again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette stares at the ground, his face burning from embarrassment and nervousness. He’s such a mess.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook hears the footsteps stop, so he assumes the boss is sitting down, he gulps. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“So...” The ravenette tries to regain his composure. “Yoongi and Jimin committed inces-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“No,” The boss cuts him off. “We’re as </span>
  <span class="s4">close</span>
  <span class="s3"> as family, not actually blood-related.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What are you doing step-bro?” Jungkook jokes as he laughs, and V glares at him. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette sighs. “So...what do I do now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You go to the planning center.” The boss deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Where is that?” Jungkook tilts his head and V groans.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“God, just ask RM!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Who’s RM?” The ravenette asks, visibly confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“How the fuck do you not know the nicknames of your own friends?!” The boss snaps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I just met them!” Jungkook argues.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V rubs his temples. “Alright, go ask </span>
  <span class="s4">Namjoon</span>
  <span class="s3">.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Oh!” The ravenette smiles, embarrassment visible on his face. “...sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss scoffs. “Just go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s4">What an asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook scrunches his nose. <em>How rude</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Okay.” The younger replies, his heart hurting just a </span>
  <span class="s4">tiny</span>
  <span class="s3"> bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>Fuck it</em>. <em>It’s not just a </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">tiny </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"><em>bit, it hurts like hell</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook bites his lip. Why does it hurt </span>
  <span class="s4">so</span>
  <span class="s3"> fucking much?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You alright?” V suddenly asks, a smidge bit of worry coating his words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">If </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3"> else had asked that, theravenette would’ve just smiled and dismissed their worries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">But no, it just </span>
  <span class="s4">had</span>
  <span class="s3"> to be the person that made him feel like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“I’m fucking dandy,” Jungkook snaps. “I’ll go fucking ask Namjoon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette opens the kevlar door, slamming it behind him before the boss has a chance to say something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook stomps down the hall, his heart hurts like crazy, but still, he doesn’t know why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette already knows his way to his...chamber? Cell? But, that’s not what he’s thinking about.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">...why does his heart hurt so much? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">His eyes start to blur with tears. God, why did he have to be so sensitive?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook runs down the hall, rushing into his room as small sobs leave his mouth. He face-plants onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">!” He yells into his pillow, frustration and sadness pouring the sorrowful ravenette.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook stands up, he stares at the pillow in anger before picking it up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“<em>Why</em>...?” The ravenette’s eyes well up with tears again. God, he feels pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook throws his pillow onto the wall with extreme force. But, the force used knocks over a vase that was previously on top of the shelf, causing it to shatter into pieces all over the floor...and some of the glass pierces into the ravenette’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook curses loudly as he sees blood spilling out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette limps out of the room, his eyes watering - he’s hurting mentally and physically, he </span>
  <span class="s4">needs</span>
  <span class="s3"> someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s4">anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook bumps into someone, he stumbles back, accidentally stepping on his injured foot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette screams in pain, he just wants to chop his foot off - God, he feels so weak, but he can’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook falls to the ground, his face lightly red from embarrassment as he holds foot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Suddenly, the ravenette feels someone pick him up bridal-style, his heart starts to beat rapidly once he sees who it is in his peripheral vision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Are you okay?” The boss’s voice sounds so welcoming. “Do you need me to help you with your wound?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">But then, Jungkook remembers what happened earlier in the day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Fuck you.” The ravenette hisses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V raises an eyebrow. “Oh, so you can bandage yourself? Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook panics once he feels the boss lower him, he instinctively tightens his grip, pulling himself closer to the other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What’s wrong?” V smirks. “You don’t need my help.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette gulps. “P-Please?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss diverts his attention to Jungkook, he visibly debates if he should.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Hmmmm.” V smirks and the ravenette sighs. Here we go again, Jungkook is prepared for anything that the boss might say.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">...except this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Will I get something in return?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette blushes and snaps his head towards V. “Wha-What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“You heard me,” The boss’s voice lowers and Jungkook feels a chill go down his spine. “Will I get something in return?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette purses his lips. “Umm, no.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">V laughs and Jungkook feels his heart flutter. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“...because helping me is a given, not debt.” The ravenette says, a smile spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“A given?” The boss chuckles. “You- wow.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“What?” Jungkook giggles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Okay,” V sighs. “So if I give you something, you’ll give me something in return?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Yes,” The ravenette nods. “Something you’ve never given </span>
  <span class="s4">anyone</span>
  <span class="s3">.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss hums. “Alright, </span>
  <span class="s4">Taehyung</span>
  <span class="s3">.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook furrows his eyebrows, but his heart starts pounding once more. “Tae-Taehyung?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Kim Taehyung,” V confirms. “Something I’ve never told anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette pauses. “Is...Is that your name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Are you cute?” The boss asks suddenly and Jungkook tilts his head, visibly confused. <em>The fuck</em>? “It’s the same answer.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette blushes brightly. “I- what? So it’s not your name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Taehyung shakes his head as he laughs lightly. “No, that’s my real name.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook blushes profusely. “D-Did you just-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">”Yes.” Taehyung confidently replies before opening the kevlar door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss opens the balcony door, then, he swiftly lays Jungkook on the seat, the ravenette watches as Taehyung grabs medical supplies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Can I...Can I call you by your real name?” Jungkook suddenly asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss hums. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette tries to hide his disappointment, but it doesn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Taehyung glances at Jungkook and he laughs quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Only if it’s me and you.” Taehyung gives in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Really?” The ravenette happily smiles, his bunny teeth showing for a second before he instinctively raises his hand to cover it - but the boss instantly grasps Jungkook’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“Don’t...Don’t do that,” Taehyung says, his eyes locking with the ravenette. “Your smile is beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook flushes at the compliment. “T-Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">“So...Taehyung,” The ravenette starts and the boss flinches at his name. “Sorry, I won’t call you that anymore.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”It’s fine, I told you that you could.” Taehyung replies quickly as he takes out piece of glass, but Jungkook doesn’t even notice, the ravenette’s more focused on the boss’s hand that’s wrapped around his ankle.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Jungkook nods slowly. “Okay - can I call you Tae? or Taetae? Or Taeger-“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Taehyung laughs lightly. “That’s the first thing you think of?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Yes.” The ravenette firmly answers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Tae is fine, but only when we’re alone.” The boss glances at Jungkook.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”Yes!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”...so can I call you Kookie? Or Koo?” Taehyung smirks and the ravenette blushes profusely.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">”What the hell?!” Jungkook covers his face. “Yeah- I guess...”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss chuckles, and the ravenette feels a sharp pain in his injured foot, he yelps.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook hisses. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“That was the last shard, sorry.” Taehyung apologizes and the ravenette diverts his attention to his foot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook realizes that his foot has no more glass in it, and the boss is now getting gauze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The ravenette gapes. “H-How? We were talking- how did I not feel it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Taehyung chuckles. “Magic~”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Jungkook side-eyes the other. “Huh, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">The boss parts his lips to say something, but Jin rushes into the room, panic visible on his face. “Boss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Taehyung hears the urgency in his voice. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">“The Marigold Association wants to speak with us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>o.0</p>
<p>yes vkook fluff bc i’m a simp</p>
<p>ig it isn’t really slow burn then ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Father \|/ My (Un)Deniable Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>REALIZATION (again)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss’s eyes widen slightly. “When?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“They’re outside the gate right now, boss,” Jin turns to look at Jungkook after he speaks. “They said that they know we have Jungkook, they’re asking for him, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung bites his bottoms lip, he curses under his breath before nodding. “Alright Jungkook, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette’s eyebrows furrow. “Hold on, why me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jin sighs, rubbing his temples as he speaks. “The Marigold Association is the mafia your father owns, Jungkook.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s eyes widen visibly, he gapes. “Why does he- </span>
  <span class="s3">how</span>
  <span class="s1"> does he know I’m here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I honestly don’t know,” Jin sighs once more. “But, I guess we could’ve missed a camera in the robbery.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette gulps. He really doesn’t want to meet his father.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jin and Taehyung start walking and Jungkook blushes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Umm,” He chirps and the two older males look at him. “...my foot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jin laughs quietly as the boss sighs, Taehyung bends down on one knee, his back facing the ravenette. “Get on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook blushes profusely as he wraps his arms around the boss’s torso. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” The ravenette whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s the plan,” The boss starts talking as he walks out of the room with Jungkook on his back, Jin following him quickly. “Without saying so, we’ll try to imply that we don’t have Jungkook, but we won’t lie to him if he asks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of plan is that?” The ravenette scowls. “He’ll just ask you bluntly! Then you’ll just hand me over to that shit-eating clown like a present; ‘Here’s your son! Mentally abuse him like you did earlier.’ What the hell?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re supposed to be the spy, you have to go back eventually,” Taehyung explains. “If we give you up now, chances are he’ll believe you if you say you didn’t give in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever.” Jungkook snaps, causing Jin and the boss to sigh in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re being ridiculous, Jungkook.” Jin says and Taehyung hums in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette huffs, he knows Jin and the boss are right, but he doesn’t want to be alone again, he doesn’t want to go back to that boring, normal life. The life without Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook gulps, he realizes that they’re close to the indistinctive talking. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey...” The ravenette mumbles.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” The boss replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook glances at Jin and Taehyung, he nervously bites his lip. “Will I see you guys again?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, Jungkook,” Jin answers truthfully. “We might not see you for a long time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How will I spy for you then?” The ravenette asks. “What do you mean we won’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Jungkook.” Taehyung cuts him off and Jungkook knows what the answer is.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Your father is very protective over you,” The boss says, his voice turning from normal to stern. “Chances are, you will be moved across the world - far away from us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, no,” The ravenette buries his head into Taehyung’s shoulder. “This is all happening way too quickly - I’ve only known you guys for a day!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jin sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I-I want to get to know you guys better.” Jungkook whispers, barely audible - and Jin wants to jump off a bridge, he’s going to miss him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think you know how much we want to keep you here.” A familiar high-pitched voice says.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette looks to the side. “J-Jimin?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The blond smiles, and Jungkook realizes that Namjoon and Yoongi are behind Jimin.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“‘We’?” The ravenette blinks. “You...you guys don’t hate me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss laughs quietly and Jungkook hits his shoulder. “The hell? I was just asking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t hate you, Jungkook,” Jin says truthfully. “You’re too small and cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette buries his head into Taehyung’s shoulder, mumbling a small ‘stop, please’.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I think this is where we say our goodbyes, right?” Yoongi asks and Namjoon nods slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Jungkook firmly says, tightening his grip on the boss. “I have a plan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">(Taehyung-centric, yaaaaas)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung walks out of the building with Yoongi and Namjoon behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. </span>
  <span class="s3">V</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Jungkook’s father, Minjun mocks. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss notices that there’s four bodyguards with Mr. Jeon, interesting.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung locks eyes with the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Jeon.” The boss greets politely.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve come to ask you something - if you don’t mind, of course.” Minjun smirks.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There’s a short silence before Taehyung replies. “Why would I mind? Do tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s father approaches the boss, confidence and pride visible in his walk. “A little birdy told me that you have my son.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And who is this birdy?” Taehyung tilts his head, almost in a mocking way.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out,” Minjun replies. “Now tell me, Mr. V. Is this birdy lying?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“He is not,” The boss proudly responds. “But, we insist on keeping your son.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s father hums. “No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung motions to Yoongi, and the manager holds out a suitcase.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“...unless I get something for it.” Minjun says and Namjoon feels sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s make a bet.” The boss looks at the other, confidence visible in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I like the confidence in your eyes, Mr. V.”Jungkook’s father smirks. “What’s your bet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“If your son is injured from his neck to his legs, you may take him home,” Taehyung leans his head on his palm. “However, if he is </span>
  <span class="s3">not</span>
  <span class="s1">injured, we keep him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun laughs loudly. “Or, I could just take him now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss keeps in stare. “If he </span>
  <span class="s3">is </span>
  <span class="s1">injured from his neck to his legs, you may have one territory of mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s father suddenly stops laughing. “Really? Hmm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How about we tweak the deal just a bit?” Minjun offers and the boss hums. “Instead of his neck to his legs, make it from his head to his toe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung gulps lowly. “Of course, whatever you’re more comfortable with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun nods. “That is what I’m comfortable with, show me my child.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss nods. “Once you shake my hand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s father smirks. “Yes, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun shakes Taehyung’s gloved hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Now...my child?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss gestures to Namjoon, the tall blunet (blue-haired person) turns and motions to Jimin who’s watching from inside the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jimin nods and turns to Jin, he motions for him to bring Jungkook out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though reluctant, the ravenette steps out of the building, his eyes focused on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">(Back to Jungkook-centric)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Kookie~” Minjun smiles, walking towards Jungkook. “Are you okay-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t fucking call me that,” The ravenette snaps. “I can fucking hear you from inside! You were willing to fucking sell me? What the hell?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s father sighs. “Are you injured anywhere?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t try to change the fucking subject. Fuck you.” Jungkook hisses and Minjun stomps on his injured foot.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Now, why the hell did you do that?!</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
  <span class="s1"> The ravenette yells. “There was </span>
  <span class="s3">no</span>
  <span class="s1"> reason to step on my foot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s father shrugs. “Someone told me that it was injured, but if it isn’t - that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook glares at Minjun. “You can keep my son, he was a disappointment, anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Ouch</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s father starts to leave, and the ravenette feels irritation rising in him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Fuck it. What’s the worst thing that could happen?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook shrugs. “You can keep me, my father was a money-hogging deadbeat, anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung’s eyes widen instantly. What is he doing?!</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun instantly stops in his tracks, his face red from anger, he turns around.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck did you say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You fucking heard me.” The ravenette snaps, anger rushing through him as his mind flashes with memories of what his father did to </span>
  <span class="s3">her</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How about you reword that?” Minjun hisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What? You want me to fucking lie?” Jungkook shoots back, his eyes holding betrayal and sorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Jungkook, I’d stop if I were you.” His father warns, but the ravenette only laughs in a mocking way.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Well...” Jungkook trails off with a mischievous smirk. “You’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss debates on whether to stop the ravenette or not, but he decides to let Jungkook have his moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun gets easily enraged by the ravenette’s behavior. “Take it back, Jungkook.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook scoffs. “When was the last time you called me ‘son’?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The father steps backwards, taken aback by the sudden question, and the ravenette laughs painfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t see me as one, that’s why.” Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung sees the hurt in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Even though I saw you as a father, and mom-“ The ravenette’s voice cracks, and his eyes gloss over. “A-And mom saw you as a husband, b-but you just couldn’t see u-us as a family.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun looks away, ashamed. “Your mother, she...was an amazing person.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook immediately feels anger from his father’s words. He doesn’t get the right to even </span>
  <span class="s3">mention</span>
  <span class="s1"> her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette smiles bitterly, pain written all over his face. “That’s rich coming from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun inhales, then exhales - his inward hurt now becoming visible. “I know you’ll never forgive me-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right, I fucking won’t,” Jungkook turns his back to his father. “It was </span>
  <span class="s3">great</span>
  <span class="s1"> seeing you for this long, but I’m going to go now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun hears the sarcasm in his son’s voice, he sighs. “Good...goodbye, Jungkook.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette doesn’t reply, leaving the father behind him as he enters the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">(Taehyung-centric agaib)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss glances at Minjun, inwardly debating if he should leave him by himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Mr. V,” The father stares at him, and a few seconds later, their eyes lock. “Take...take care of my son for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung doesn’t reply, he silently acknowledges it, but he doesn’t say anything. “It was a pleasure working with you, Mr. Jeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss turns to leave, but Minjun grabs his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung looks at the father, his eyebrows furrowing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to swear to me that you’ll protect my son,” Minjun sternly says. “I can no longer protect him now that you have him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss keeps his stare on the father, mentally thinking of ways to protect Jungkook from whoever might want him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“People lust for him, and the money that you or I have,” Minjun scowls. “So, I need your promise, word - whatever you call it, but I need you to guarantee it - that you’ll try your best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck it,” The father continues. “Even more than your best - I know you’re one of the best mafias out there, so I need to know that my son will be safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung grabs one of Minjun’s shoulder, determination showing in his eyes. “Jeon Minjun, I swear to you that I </span>
  <span class="s3">will</span>
  <span class="s1"> keep your son safe - even if it costs me my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The father nods approvingly. “Then you have my blessing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss barely keeps his eyes from rolling. He doesn’t see the ravenette in a romantic way.“There’s no need, we have no bond, Mr. Jeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun laughs lowly. “Ah, okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung glares at him, and the father takes it as ‘shut the fuck up’.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Minjun turns, he walks off - but not before saying. “Goodbye, Mr. V, and...thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">(Back to Jungkook-centric)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook slams the door to his chamber, frustration filling his body. Fuck his father, fuck his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette face-plants onto the mattress and screams into the pillow. Fuck his father, did he say that already? Oh well, fuck his father.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">After about two minutes, Jungkook hears footsteps approaching the door. He really doesn’t want to talk to anyone, especially his father.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully, Taehyung didn’t invite his shit-eating father in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The door opens, but the ravenette doesn’t move an inch, if it’s his father, he swears to god-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You’re childish,” A familiar deep voice says, and Jungkook feels his face heat up, he blames the pillow. “He had every right to take you back, Jungkook. I almost lost you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The words immediately make the ravenette’s heart beat rapidly. Why does he have to make him feel like this?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s1">“I meant,” Taehyung clears his throat.</span> <span class="s1">“</span><span class="s3">We</span><span class="s1"> almost lost you.”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though embarrassed, Jungkook still doesn’t move, he’s irritated...and stubborn.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Your father...he’s bad at feelings,” The boss says and the ravenette laughs quietly. “But, I think he actually cares about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook instantly feels anger from the last sentence. If he cared about him, he wouldn’t have done what he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette inwardly rolls his eyes as he buries himself in the blanket, Taehyung sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Jungkook, come on,” Jungkook feels the voice get closer, meaning that the boss is wishing arms reach. Shit. “Get up, RM is going to tell you what you have to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette still doesn’t answer, making Taehyung visibly frustrated. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Jungkook, get the fuck up.” The boss hisses, but the ravenette still doesn’t respond.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to count to ten, alright?” Taehyung says and Jungkook feels a chill go down his spine. “And if you don’t move, I will physically </span>
  <span class="s3">force </span>
  <span class="s1">you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette doesn’t reply, and the boss chuckles darkly. “One.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook hears the stern tone Taehyung’s using. Oh shit, he’s being serious. “Two.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Though hesitant, the ravenette stays still. “Three.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook feels his heart slow. What will the boss do when the countdown ends?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Four,” Taehyung continues, and the ravenette feels his heart beat slightly quicker. “Five.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Six~” The boss says in a sing-song tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook wants to move, but his stubbornness gets the better of him. “Seven~”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette hears the voice get closer, his heartimmediately beats rapidly. “Eight~”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook sinks deeper into the mattress. “Nine~”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette attempts to use the blankets to cover everything but his face, like a shield - kind of. “Ten.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Blankets aren’t going to protect you from me, Jungkook.” Taehyung says in a dark tone, his eyes locking with the ravenette.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook’s heart beats impossibly quicker at the boss’s stare, but the ravenette doesn’t look away. “Take off the blanket, Jungkook.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook shakes his head cutely. “N-No.” He stutters.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, give me your hands.” Taehyung says in a tone that the ravenette can’t refuse.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook then reluctantly reaches towards the boss, trusting Taehyung slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But...he should’ve known better.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In a swift motion, the boss pulls the ravenette’s arm, pulling him off the bed, Jungkook lands in Taehyung’s arms. The ravenette’s eyes widen, his heart almost exploding at how close they are.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung looks intensely at the younger, his eyes staying on Jungkook, who’s inwardly panicking at the vicinity between him and the boss.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The ravenette can’t help but weak in Taehyung’s arms, he should think about what to say - or what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">However, The boss doesn’t give Jungkook time to think, Taehyung uses extreme force to slam him back on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But...he, unfortunately (or not), uses </span>
  <span class="s3">too</span>
  <span class="s1"> much momentum.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Because of the force, Taehyung surges forward, his lips accidentally slamming onto the ravenette’s, immediately sending an electric chill down Jungkook’s spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Both of their eyes widen considerably, neither of them expected this to happen, the ravenette’s mind starts to blur with a feeling that’s indiscernible.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The boss slowly pushes up, desperately wanting to see Jungkook’s reaction, he stares as the ravenette’s eyes lock with his, and his lips are slightly parted in awe.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung gulps lowly, getting off Jungkook, he clears his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” The boss apologizes, but the ravenette’s too shocked to speak. “Namjoon will tell you what you have to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">But, before Jungkook can say anything, Taehyung leaves, abandoning the ravenette with mixed feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook gapes at where the boss was previously, his heart feels like it’s gonna fly out and run to Taehyung’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What the...” The ravenette lightly touches his lips with his fingers, shock visible on his face, but it soon morphs from surprise to happiness, he smiles softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Then, he realized that his heart’s beating rapidly, he’s smiling at an accidental kiss from a mafia boss, and his mind has been filled with Taehyung since the very beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So, he finally concludes that he’s, in fact, in love with Kim Taehyung.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breakfast \|/ The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Namjoon never visited Jungkook that night, but it wouldn’t have mattered, the ravenette wasn’t even in his right mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung kissed him, </span>
  <span class="s3">the</span>
  <span class="s2"> Kim Taehyung had kissed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook happily smiles at the thought. God, he shouldn’t be feeling like this over someone he just met - but..fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Right now, the sun has risen, and the ravenette hasn’t eaten during this whole chaos, so Namjoon called him to the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But, instead of feasting on an egg sandwich, a hash brown and two sausages with Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, and Yoongi eating along with him- he’s been cutely giggling to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But, apparently Jin was telling dad jokes at the table, and he thought the ravenette was giggling at his jokes, so he kept saying different ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jimin!” Jin starts to lecture the poor blond and the rest of the table sighs. “Don’t say my jokes are bad, Jungkook’s laughing at them!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “I am?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jimin and the rest of the group instantly furrow their eyebrows, and the ravenette looks at the rest of the table with a puzzled face. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay,” Yoongi sighs, crossing his legs. “What the fuck happened between you and the boss?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Jungkook inwardly curses. How does he know? “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t play dumb,” The manager hisses. “The boss always comes out to eat - even if it’s awkward or quiet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette purses his lips. Shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So, what happened?” Jimin chirps, and Jungkook’s face heats up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Um- nothing.” The ravenette lies as he looks away, obviously attempting to hide his blush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The whole table softens at Jungkook’s shy behavior. What occurred that caused him to be this nervous?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jungkook...” Jimin whispers, causing Jungkook to slowly have enough strength to lock eyes with the blond. “We won’t judge you for anything that happened - I swear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette gulps, he looks away. Shit. “You won’t laugh, or get mad?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yoongi hesitates and Jimin hits his arm, forcing the manager to nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay,” Jungkook crosses his legs, his eyes darting to every single person there. “I don’t know if it was- no it was an accident, pretty sure he didn’t mean to- I think- no he didn’t mean to-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“God damn, just spit it out!” Yoongi snaps and the blond hits him again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette purses his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, Jungkook - Yoongi is being an ass right now, take your time.” Jimin smiles and Jungkook sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wesomehowaccidentallykissed.” The ravenette blurts out quickly, and Jin furrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“English, please.” Namjoon says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook just wants to crawl in a hole and die - fuck it. “We...um, we kissed - accidentally.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The rest of the table gasp, all of their eyes widening considerably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How the hell do you ‘accidentally kiss’?!” The manager snaps and the ravenette flinches.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is he a good kisser?” Jimin chirps and Yoongi glares at the blond.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“When? How? Where? Why?” Jin bursts with questions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Last night, he used too much force, my cell,” Jungkook answers all the questions, but he stops on the last one. “I don’t fucking know!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Namjoon hums. “That makes sense - that’s why he asked me to check on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette furrows his eyebrows. “You never did, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It was late.” The blunet replies a bit too quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No...” Jimin trails off, genuinely thinking about why the tall man didn’t visit Jungkook.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He was probably with Jin-“ The blond starts, but Namjoon glares at him, causing him to shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It makes sense,” The blunet changes the subject. “He usual comes out to eat - even if he’s quiet the whole time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette quietly looks down. “Is...Is he mad at me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jin softens at this. “Jungkook...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He is, right?” Jungkook sighs, leaning back in the seat. “But it’s not even my fault-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He isn’t,” Yoongi answer and the ravenette looks at the manager. “He’s probably just...shy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “...shy?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’s a fucking mafia boss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, he’s a softie.” Jin confirms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s a fucking-“ The ravenette starts but Namjoon interrupts</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“-mafia boss, we know,” The blunet looks at the plate in front of him in a reminiscent way. “He...he doesn’t know what love is - he didn’t get a lot of it when he was younger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook purses his lips, a sudden pang of guilt hitting his heart. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The table quiets down after that, there’s not much said as they eat - except maybe Jin’s (unnecessary) dad jokes, which caused the whole group to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thirty minutes pass - unfortunately, Jimin and Jungkook were told to clean up the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is that his plate?” The ravenette asks out of the blue, pointing towards a container.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The boss’s?” Jimin asks and Jungkook nods. “Yeah, it is - you can give it to him, if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette reluctantly takes the container, and the blond sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jungkook, you don’t have to.” Jimin says.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay,” Jungkook replies. “I just...I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t have to say anything - just give him the food and leave,” The blond giggles. “I did that with Yoongi, and we’re dating now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette sighs as he turns around, a small smirk forming as he speaks. “Thanks, Jim.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Jim?” Jimin bursts into laughter. “Don’t call me that, Chim is fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, Jim.” Jungkook giggles before leaving the room, heading directly towards to the kevlar door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette has been standing at the door for five minutes - he’s so fucking nervous. Shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What if he says something that he’ll regret? What if he just faints right in front of the boss? What if he just dies? What if-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook gulps before opening the door with his free hand, his mind still thinking of all the bad outcomes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then, there he was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung might’ve been on the balcony, but holy shit - he’s still so unfairly beautiful, the boss’s hair practically turns purple in the daytime (a beautiful shade, mind you), then at night it was dark and you could just get lost in that tempting pitch black color that the ravenette has only seen on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As for his eyes, the ravenette doesn’t know his true eye color, be he can only guess that it matches perfectly with his other features - after all, The boss is perfect, inside or out - the younger is not sure if anyone has told Taehyung yet, but he should know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Should he be seeing the boss in a romantic way? Probably not. If Taehyung sees him the same way, will they get together and have a healthy, calm relationship? Definitely not, he’s a mafia boss for fuck’s sake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But, can Jungkook control his feelings? No - and he hates every single bit of it, he wants to just dig out his emotions and throw them in a hole somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Unfortunately, he knows he can’t, he knows that he met the boss only two days ago and that it’s a valid reason to just ignore his own heart that pounds when Taehyung is in his personal space.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But...of course he can’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Because, there’s something about the boss that mesmerizes the ravenette, making it impossible for Jungkook to leave his emotions behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Maybe it’s Taehyung’s looks, maybe it’s his soft heart that’s heavily protected by his cold shell...maybe it’s the pain he’s been through, and maybe the ravenette wants to comfort him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Or maybe...maybe it’s just him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook gulps as he approaches the balcony, his body feeling heavier as he walks forward towards the boss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette carefully watches Taehyung’s movement, the boss heard the door open - and Jungkook knows that his presence is known.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette opens the balcony door with his free hand, his other hand holding Taehyung’s food.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook observes the boss’s face, he’s nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette shuts the door behind him, leaning on the railing, standing next to Taehyung. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss doesn’t say anything, and Jungkook frowns slightly. “Are you mad at me? If you are, I’m sorry-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not.” Taehyung coldly interrupts, and the ravenette furrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then...why are you treating me like I’m your enemy?” Jungkook asks, his voice sounding sadder then he would like.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re the son of an enemy mafia,” The boss snaps and the ravenette looks away. “You are my fucking enemy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m...I’m sorry,” Jungkook whispers, his frown becoming much more visible. “I don’t want to be his son, either.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung doesn’t reply and the ravenette feels extreme sadness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Here,” Jungkook hands the other the food. “...you missed it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss still ignores the younger, causing the ravenette to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Until, Jungkook breaks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you h-hate me now?” The ravenette’s voice cracks and Taehyung instantly snaps his head towards the younger, but the boss doesn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then...why are you ignoring me?” Jungkook asks, successfully keeping his voice from breaking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung stares intently at the scenery. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette takes the boss’s hesitance into account, he decides to ask him later - Jungkook cares more about Taehyung’s feeling then his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette turns his attention to the view, causing the boss to exhale. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Isn’t the sun beautiful?” Taehyung asks, smiling softly at the environment. “I could stare at it for hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook stares at Taehyung, his eyes observing every detail on his perfectly sculpted face. “...I could, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss freezes for about two seconds before smirking. “Jungkook, there’s something called peripheral vision.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette’s eyes widen, his face heating up as he quickly turns to the scenery. “I know what that is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then do you like when I watch you?” Taehyung asks, his voice lowering an octave, causing Jungkook’s heart (literally) to fall out of his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“W-What?” The ravenette stutters, his face resembling the color of a tomato, making the boss chuckle quietly. “No- what does- what does that have to do with the scenery?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung hums. “I don’t know, you tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook glances at the boss once more before pursing his lips. “What do you mean by ‘you tell me’? You’re the one that told me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung doesn’t answer and true ravenette sighs, leaning on his palm as he stares at the sun - he gulps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey...Taehyung?” Jungkook whispers, his eyes not moving from the view, causing the boss to only hum in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Im gonna tell you something - you might get mad,” The ravenette stops. “Or you might feel disgusted.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung glances at Jungkook as the ravenette continues. “But, I need to say it - I’ve been thinking about it since </span>
  <span class="s3">it</span>
  <span class="s2"> happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss immediately gets what he’s talking about, and Jungkook turns his own body towards the older. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t...” The ravenette trails off as Taehyung turns towards him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss quirks an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue, and Jungkook gulps, his heart beating quickly - he didn’t think he’d tell Taehyung this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I...” The ravenette fumbles with his words - waiting for the boss to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">...And Taehyung finally locks eyes with him, Jungkook gulps - fuck it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I liked the kiss.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. His Beautiful Garden \|/ Before The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fluff go brr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I liked the kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung’s eyes widen slightly, causing Jungkook to break the eye contact from nervousness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then, the ravenette realized what he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait- no,” Jungkook’s face heats up.“I meant- I didn’t mind it- not that I liked it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss chuckles lowly, a teasing smile forming. “So, you liked the kiss...or you don’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shit,” The ravenette blurts out before covering his face. “I-I didn’t mind it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“‘Didn’t’?” Taehyung smirks, leaning closer to Jungkook - who’s hiding his face from the boss. “So...what about now, Jeon Jungkook?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...why are you like this?” The ravenette mumbles, his heart pounding violently. “I just didn’t want you to ignore me anymore, then you do this to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung softens at the words - Jungkook misses his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay,” The boss sighs, his eyelids closing. “Sorry - my bad, I ignored you because I didn’t know if you liked it or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette looks up, his face still flushed - Taehyung smirks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...but I won’t ignore you anymore - because I know that you liked it,” The boss whispers in a low tone. “And, it might not look it - but I’m </span>
  <span class="s3">very</span>
  <span class="s2"> relieved.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook smiles softly at Taehyung’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But, I will note that I only ignored you for, at max, three minutes,” The boss smugly adds and the ravenette rolls his eyes. “It shows how much you want my attention.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the heck?” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows, his face red from either embarrassment or irritation - though it’s most-likely the first option.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung chuckles at the ravenette’s expression, he then straightens his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright well,” The boss starts, taking the food from Jungkook’s grasp. “Thank you for bringing me this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course, you’d do the same-“ The ravenette purses his lips and Taehyung laughs quietly. “Actually...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I would,” The boss firmly answers and Jungkook feels his heart speed up once more. “Don’t worry - I’m sure that I would.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette nods slowly, his mind barely processing it because his body is out of his control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good,” Taehyung opens the balcony door. “I want to show you something - follow me, </span>
  <span class="s3">bunny</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss leaves as Jungkook parts his lips to say goodbye - but then it hits him, Taehyung just called him ’</span>
  <span class="s3">bunny</span>
  <span class="s2">’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette makes sure that the balcony is door is closed before he lets himself fall into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bunny.” Jungkook repeats, a bright smile on his face - he loves it, and he’s never liked nicknames before, but the ravenette doesn’t mind it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bunny.” Jungkook says once more as he giggles, hopping around the small balcony - he’s never been this ecstatic before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette calms down after two minutes, plopping down on the balcony floor - but then he shoots up once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bunny!” Jungkook exclaims, giggling as he stomps rapidly on the floor that he sat on two seconds ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette realizes what he’s doing, he instantly flushes - he should probably leave before the boss comes back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook turns around slowly - he huffs, attempting to hide his blush, but the ravenette fails miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook sighs before opening the door - hopefully they won’t notice-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Oh</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette’s eyes widen in shock - oh </span>
  <span class="s3">hell </span>
  <span class="s2">no, there’s no way this just happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“H-How long have you been standing here?” Jungkook stammers, his face heating up at the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I never left,” Taehyung says simply. “You didn’t follow me, so I came back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette wants to crawl in a hole, bury himself and just die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Little did I know...” The boss trails off, a smirk forming on his face. “I didn’t know you liked the nickname that much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook fidgets with his hands, he can’t deny it for whatever reason, so he just kinda...stands there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll keep it in mind,” Taehyung shrugs. “Are you going to follow me now, </span>
  <span class="s3">bunny</span>
  <span class="s2">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette gulps, quickly hiding his nervousness with a glare. “Lead the way, you piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss chuckles before turning around, gesturing for Jungkook to follow him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Though slightly reluctant, he does.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After about five minutes, Taehyung turns around - holding the ravenette’s shoulders to keep him from moving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook gives the boss a confused look, Taehyung walks behind the younger, making the ravenette blush lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss blocks Jungkook’s vision with his hands, eliciting a gasp from the younger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“T-The fuck?” The ravenette stammers, visibly confused. Why is he pulling this fifty shades of gray shit?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A soft smile forms on Taehyung’s face, the boss chuckles. “It’s a surprise, so I need to cover your eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook flushes, scrunching his nose in embarrassment. “Just...warn me next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah...” The boss smirks. “So you think that their will be a next time, you really want to spend time with me, don’t you, bunny?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up,” The ravenette hisses. “Hurry up and show me the surprise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung chuckles once more - his deep voice going through the younger’s ear, immediately sending chills down Jungkook’s spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette blushes profusely as the start to walk in sync.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So,” The boss hums. “Favorite color?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook rolls his eyes. “Black.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Favorite food?” Taehyung asks and the younger sighs. He’s so weird.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Too many good ones.” The ravenette replies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Favorite number?” The boss inquires and Jungkook narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why?” The ravenette furrows his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just answer, for fucks sake.” Taehyung chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, seven.” The younger answers hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Interesting, favorite song?” The boss asks, and Jungkook groans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My Time by BT21.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Favorite movie?” Taehyung inquires and the ravenette genuinely debates on his answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Train to Busan.” The younger decides, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Favorite person?” The boss asks, but the ravenette wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y-“ Jungkook stops, his face heating up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who?” Taehyung furrows his eyebrows and the younger feels like he wants to die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No one,” Jungkook hisses. “Misunderstood.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">Bunny</span>
  <span class="s2">.” The boss whispers in a husky tone, his raspy voice reaching the ravenette’s ears - instantly making Jungkook blush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung’s hot breath lightly fans over the younger’s neck as he parts his lips to speak. “You shouldn’t lie to your owner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette’s widen slightly, he purses his lips in embarrassment. Owner?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not my-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’re here.” The boss interrupts Jungkook, completely changing his behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the hell?” The ravenette mumbles, his heart still pounding from the nickname.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, I’m going to remove my hands now - keep your eyes closed.” Taehyung says as he removes his hands from the younger’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook </span>
  <span class="s3">really</span>
  <span class="s2"> wants to see where they’re at, but he wants be able to </span>
  <span class="s3">trust</span>
  <span class="s2"> the boss more - so he keeps his eyelids closed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung pushes the ravenette forwards, the younger yelps and the boss steadies him right before he falls - Taehyung chuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay.” The boss whispers in a comforting tone, and Jungkook glares at him. Asshole.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bunny,” Taehyung smiles softly. “I’ll catch you every time you fall, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The words send butterflies into the ravenette’s stomach, his heart quickening as the boss leads him to the secret location.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t...don’t say that,” The younger stammers, his face heating up. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I mean it.” Taehyung says confidently, and Jungkook is positive that his heart skipped a few beats.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette walks forward in silence, only to be stopped abruptly by the boss. “Okay, open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook opens his eyes, only for them to widen not even a second after, he instantly gasps. Holy shit - a beautiful rose garden fills the ravenette’s vision, the elegant flowers surrounding him and Taehyung, almost as if it was planned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But Jungkook knows that the boss doesn’t care about him that much, so he trashes the useless thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The scenery is like from a painting, two people in a rose garden - one of them having a deep affection for the other, and the other doesn’t know how to accept it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s...” The ravenette trails off, his eyes taking in the beautiful view as he smiles softly. “Beautiful - it’s beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss hums in response as Jungkook diverts his attention from the garden to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette’s mind screams at him to say something about Taehyung - anything. Just say something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But, the younger doesn’t know if he should...what if the boss hates him? Then he’d feel like an idiot - an idiotic hopeless romantic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook wants to tell Taehyung the three words, but he can’t find the confidence to say it - if he somehow does find the bravery that he’s looking for, he knows that he’ll regret saying it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But, fuck it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s really beautiful, Taehyung.” The ravenette repeats, his heart beating quickly as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss chuckles. “I know, that’s why I brought you here - you’re the only one that’s been here, it’s very breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger gulps, his shy behavior starting as a small, nervous smile forms on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Breathtaking...?” Jungkook looks at Taehyung with a new level of affection, his mind screams at him to stop - but he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It reminds me of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss freezes for two seconds before chuckling, causing the ravenette to let out a shy giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s what you were nervous about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No,” The younger nervously laughs, blatantly lying. “I just...get nervous at random times?“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah...got it,” Taehyung lifts his eyebrows, a smirk visible on his lips. “Well, I have a meeting - and I want you to stay here while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows, visibly confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do I have to repeat myself-“ The boss starts, but the ravenette quickly interrupts him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re ditching me?” The younger blurts out, his voice sounding hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung rolls his eyes. “It’s not like that - it’s a meeting-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">It’s a meeting</span>
  <span class="s2">,” Jungkook mocks and the boss shoots him an offended look. “I left my father for you- the syndicate, so - I’m apart of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung sighs. The ravenette </span>
  <span class="s3">does</span>
  <span class="s2"> have a point - he technically left his only family member to join this mafia.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Look,” The boss pinches the bridge of his nose. “You don’t know </span>
  <span class="s3">anything</span>
  <span class="s2"> about negotiating, you’re the ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ type of person, you’ll yell and scream - we don’t need chaos in the meeting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger huffs, visibly hurt from the words, but, he knows that Taehyung is being honest - and he’s right, unfortunately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">However, Jungkook wasn’t always that type of person - he used to talk everyone with absolute respect. After all, his dad was the person he looked up to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Until the person he trusted the most betrayed him, just like everyone else will - so why trust them if he’s just going to get hurt in the end?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But...the boss is a </span>
  <span class="s3">very </span>
  <span class="s2">different story, he instantly trusted </span>
  <span class="s4">and submitted to</span>
  <span class="s2"> him. So, he reluctantly nods - Taehyung will be fine on his own, obviously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wait, this isn’t about the boss - the ravenette doesn’t care about him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good,” Taehyung hums, visibly pleased. “I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine for four hours, the security here will take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger furrows his eyebrows. “I’m not a child, so why do I need something to take care ofme?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not a child...” The boss trails off and Jungkook sighs. “You’re just unbelievably chaotic.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah yes, </span>
  <span class="s3">so</span>
  <span class="s2"> much better,” The ravenette sarcastically replies as he rolls his eyes. “I </span>
  <span class="s3">love</span>
  <span class="s2"> being chaotic.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay well,” Taehyung doesn’t even bother with the younger’s sassy attitude. “I have to go now - if I want to be there on time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Go on,” Jungkook puffs his cheeks cutely as he crosses his arms, visibly irritated. “No one’s gonna miss you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Except you.” The boss smoothly replies as he smirks, causing the ravenette to blush profusely - he wasn’t expecting that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No- what?” Jungkook covers his face with his sleeves, his face burning with embarrassment. “I-I don’t. Wh-What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung leans towards the ravenette, making the younger step back as he uncrosses his arms. But the boss keeps getting closer. “</span>
  <span class="s3">Bunny</span>
  <span class="s2">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jungkook instantly stops at the way the older said his nickname. This little-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s obvious that you care for me.” Taehyung admits with a soft chuckle, causing the ravenette to glares at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But that’s okay - because I cherish you in the same way.” The boss continues and the younger mentally dies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Repeat that.” Jungkook demands and Taehyung chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No.” The boss replies with a small smirk. Here we go again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please?” The younger pouts, and Taehyung sighs, visibly giving in to the other’s cute behavior.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I said, that I care for you, bunny,” The boss repeats. “No matter what you do, I’ll cherish you forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It takes all of Jungkook’s self-control to not die right then and there - why did he say it like that? This should </span>
  <span class="s3">definitely</span>
  <span class="s2"> be illegal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh.” The ravenette finally responds, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s it?” Taehyung furrows his eyebrows. “Wow-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, that’s it.” The younger hisses and the boss furrows his eyebrows, Jungkook completely forgetting about the cute interaction they just had, he’s still frustrated (trusfrated). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Leave.” The ravenette says, he crosses his arms, snapping his head away from the older as he plops on the floor - huh, just like a small child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is childish,” Taehyung chuckles, but the ravenette doesn’t move - the older sighs. “Jungkook.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No,” The younger pouts. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss coos at Jungkook’s sudden change of behavior. “Jungkook~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No.” The ravenette huffs, turning his back on the older.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung exhales. Well, there’s only one thing that might work. “Will you be happy with me if I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger instantly stands up. “No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss looks away, visibly hurt - causing Jungkook to panic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“N-Not because I don’t like it,” The ravenette explains and Taehyung locks eyes with him, and the younger immediately looks down. “Yoongi told me that you’re sensitive about that...it’d be wrong of me to ask for something like that from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re so fucking precious.” The boss mumbles under his breath and Jungkook blushes lightly. “Why..?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ravenette smiles softly, finally meeting eyes with Taehyung. “You...you already know that I would at any time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This, this is what made the boss do what he did next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung instantly wraps his arms around the younger, making Jungkook yelp in surprise - but after two seconds, the ravenette embraces the older. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...thank you for caring,” Taehyung whispers in the softest tone the younger has ever heard. “It means so fucking much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss lightly pets the ravenette’s hair, but soon after, he starts pulling apart from the younger, making Jungkook tighten his grip around the boss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“D-Don’t leave me,” The ravenette pleads, his voice shaking. “You can’t - not when you finally hugged me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Taehyung frowns slightly. “I have a meeting-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck you.” The younger snaps and the boss laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright, how about this,” Taehyung forcefully pushes Jungkook off of him, causing the ravenette to pout once more. “You can watch from afar - from where our snipers are watching.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The younger happily hops, visibly ecstatic. “Really?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, I don’t think they’ll mind.” The boss says, and Jungkook leaps onto his back - making the older playfully glare at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Carry me!” The ravenette commands, even though he already forced Taehyung to hold him. “Onward!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The boss smirks before rushing out of the garden with the younger on his back, causing Jungkook to giggle profusely before cheering loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Honestly...the ravenette has never felt this happy in his life. What is Kim Taehyung doing to him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jealousy \|/ Maybe It’s Not One-Sided For Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS IS SHORT IM SORRYYYY<br/>next one will be longer i promise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook doesn’t remember falling asleep - but he did since he woke up on the boss’s back.</p><p> </p><p>He kinda wishes that he stayed asleep - because now he’s pretending like he is, and if you asked him why - he wouldn’t know what to respond with.</p><p> </p><p>All he knows, is that he woke up - groggy and everything, to be <strike>blessed</strike> startled by Taehyung singing.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Jungkook wanted to somehow roast the boss into thinking he had a bad voice - but then he’d be lying.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung’s voice is always deep - especially when he’s singing. (He’s singing Sweet Night)</p><p> </p><p>The younger didn’t know what to say, was he breathless? Yeah, probably. It might be cheesy or something along those lines - but he could honestly sleep (again) to the boss’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook gets too deep into the music, that he doesn’t notice himself humming to the tune.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re awake?” Taehyung chuckles, though he said it as a question - he definitely knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>”No.” <em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not?” The boss smirks, visibly amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh.” The ravenette stubbornly huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay well,” Taehyung starts with a smile. “Can you get off my back? You’re overwhelmingly heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger gives an offended expression before hopping off the older’s back. “Kinda body shaming...but okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The boss laughs before a teasing smirk forms on his face. <em>Oh no</em>. “So you don’t mind if I shame you-“</p><p> </p><p>”Shutdahfaqup!” Jungkook snaps as he blushes brightly. “Sh-Shut the f-f- hell up.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though his words were impossible to understand, Taehyung chuckles. “Aww~“</p><p> </p><p>”Stop!” The ravenette flushes at the cooing, visibly embarrassed. “Don’t ‘aww’ me! I’m not fucking cute-“</p><p> </p><p>”You’re just in denial.” The boss whispers and the younger glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>”Anyway,” Jungkook clears his throat. “Who made that song? The one you were singing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Taehyung asks with curiosity as the ravenette tries to hide his blush. “Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>”Uh...It’s different,” The younger mumbles and the boss shifts slightly - even though it was just a bit, Jungkook can’t help but feel like he was hurt. “I mean, I like the meaning of the song - the tune is slower than most songs.”</p><p> </p><p>“It makes me feel like I’m waiting for someone - y’know? Like...someone I love, someone I care a lot for - like I’m willing to go through anything to be with them,” Taehyung looks at the ravenette, ignoring the younger’s nervousness as he speaks. “It’s really sad...fortunately, I don’t know the feeling - but I respect whoever made the lyrics, because they must’ve been through it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook purses his lips. “So yeah, I don’t like the song...I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>This. This is what made the boss fall for the ravenette - not because of his cute habit of biting his lip, or because of his looks - not even because of his talents that he read on his file.</p><p><br/>
It’s because of him. His personality, his adorable side that he tries to hide with his ‘manly’ cover, and his obvious feelings for the older. Taehyung loves every single thing about the younger.</p><p> </p><p>But he can’t have him.</p><p> </p><p>”I wrote it,” The boss admits and Jungkook’s eyes widen. “I wrote it for my ex.”</p><p> </p><p>“When...when did you write it?” The ravenette asks and Taehyung sighs, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>”Two weeks ago I started writing it, I finished it four days ago,” The boss says and the younger bites his lip. “But I haven’t been able to sing it because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook glares at Taehyung, visibly hurt - or offended, causing the boss to furrow his eyebrows. “What did I say? That wasn’t supposed to be an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>”Who did you write it for?” The ravenette mumbles and Taehyung stops walking for two seconds, realization visibly hitting him, he smirks. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know her, but her name is Emily,” The boss replies and the younger poles his tongue inside his left cheek. “Why are you asking me these questions?”</p><p> </p><p>”Do you...do you still love her?” </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung pauses before pursing his lips. “I don’t know, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook scoffs and the boss chuckles. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Fuck you-“ The ravenette clamps a hand over his mouth. “I mean, nothing’s wrong, what’s wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung bites back a laugh as the younger stomps faster, visibly angry.</p><p> </p><p>The boss dashes (<strong>DASHI RUN RUN RUN</strong>) towards Jungkook a soft smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook, I’m gonna ask you something,” Taehyung says after he catches up to the ravenette. “Don’t blush or feel upset.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger furrows his eyebrows. “Why the fuck would I blush at just a few words - or one? I’m not a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>”Are you jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>”I’m not.” Jungkook answers quickly, and the boss smiles softly at the cute ravenette.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re not?” Taehyung teases with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” The younger lies and the boss can’t help but burst into laughter. “What? What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung wipes his tears from his eyes and Jungkook scoffs. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then why did you ask who Emily was?” The boss chuckles and the ravenette pauses.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, he really doesn’t know - he’d be lying if he said ‘no’, or if he said ‘yes’, so he decides to say <em>this</em>;</p><p> </p><p>”Can I...can I be jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>He then realizes how obvious that sounds.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...and he also notices the small smile from Taehyung as he asks.</p><p> </p><p>”Of course you can.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THINGS ARE GETTING SPICY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Small Argument \|/ Silent Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jealousy.<br/>that’s it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>update because the other one was short :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widen at the older’s response, he didn’t expect Taehyung to say that.</p><p> </p><p>”What do you mean by ‘of course’?!” The ravenette snaps, visibly flustered. “I should <em>not </em>have permission to be jealous-“</p><p> </p><p>”So you <em>are</em> jealous,” The boss smirks and the younger’s face heats up. “Great to know-“</p><p> </p><p>”I am <em>not-“</em></p><p> </p><p>”Hello, lovebirds~” A familiar voice calls.</p><p> </p><p>...Jimin, I think.</p><p> </p><p>“We are <em>not </em>lovebirds.” Jungkook hisses as his face burns impossibly brighter. On the other hand, Taehyung just smirks.</p><p> </p><p>”Hello Jimin,” The boss greets. “Did you tell the Asphalt Organization that we were joining them this afternoon?”</p><p> </p><p>”I told Miss Kim,” Jimin replies, fiddling with his small fingers. “...and she told <em>her</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung sighs and the ravenette furrows his eyebrows. “Who is she? What’s the context-“</p><p> </p><p>”Shut your jealous ass up,” The blond snaps and the youngest gives an offended look. But he doesn’t deny it. “It’s someone from the boss’s past life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Jungkook mumbles before diverting his attention to the boss. “She a ho too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook!” Jimin bursts into laughter as he hits the ravenette’s shoulder. “Don’t say that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Say what?” The youngest asks, a playful smile on his face. “I asked if she was the person he told me about before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did <em>not</em>.” The blond laughs and Jungkook dramatically furrows his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>”I didn’t? But I’m sure-“</p><p> </p><p>”You called her a ‘ho’,” Taehyung cuts him off, visibly irritated. “Even though you don’t even know her.”</p><p> </p><p>The boss shoves the ravenette out of the way before he can say anything. “We have to get ready for the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin stops laughing before he glances at the youngest, an apologetic look on his face. “Yeah, we have to go now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook watches as Taehyung leaves, his heart hurting at the boss’s facial expression. He looks so sad.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>(Jimin-Tae centric)</p><p>Taehyung and Jimin eventually make it to the headquarters, the boss doesn’t even bother to check if the ravenette followed them - he must be pissed.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey V,” The blond snaps. “He obviously didn’t mean it in a bad way - he just wanted to lift the mood. Don’t act like you don’t care about him, go fucking check if he’s okay for fuck’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung rolls his eyes. “He can take care of him...” The boss stops, his eyebrows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t follow us?”</p><p> </p><p>”He did not,” Jimin says in a matter-of-fact tone. “And you didn’t even go check on him - he’s a baby, he could be dying on a sidewalk!”</p><p> </p><p>”He’s a grown man-“</p><p> </p><p>”He’s eighteen.” The blond hisses.</p><p> </p><p>”Still,” Taehyung pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed by the other’s behavior. “He’s a teenager.”</p><p> </p><p>”Age doesn’t matter, Taehyung!” Jimin snaps, obviously upset enough to use the boss’s real name. “His personality and habits are just like <em>hers</em> - and that’s why you’re giving him mixed signals right now!”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Stop</em>,” Taehyung snaps. “Don’t bring up <em>her </em>up.”</p><p> </p><p>”Then get your fucking boyfriend for fuck’s sake,” The blond huffs. “-And don’t say that he’s not, actions speak louder than words.”</p><p> </p><p>The boss sighs before gesturing for Jimin to keep going. “I’ll get him, go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” The blond smiles, satisfied with the other’s answer as the boss grumbles something under his breath - probably a curse.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin skips away and Taehyung exhales a long sigh before he starts walking in Jungkook’s direction.</p><p><br/>
----</p><p>(Taekook-centric)</p><p>And just like the blond guessed, the ravenette was playing with two rocks like a child would - obviously waiting for the boss.</p><p> </p><p>And to make matters worse, his eyes were glossy.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, the said male diverts his attention from the pebbles to Taehyung.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi,” Jungkook stammers, wiping his eyes. “I’m r-really sorry - I didn’t me to hurt your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>The boss sighs before instinctively grabbing the ravenette’s wrist and pulling into a hug, and smiling when the younger yelps.</p><p> </p><p>”No - I’m sorry,” Taehyung whispers against Jungkook’s (fluffy) hair. “You...you’re not apart of the situation, but I dragged you into it and left you alone for almost an hour.”</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t apologize,” The ravenette mumbles softly, digging his head closer into the boss’s shoulder. “I...I want to be part of you’re life, I want to learn more about you, and maybe even go through it with you - if you’ll let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung bites back a smile as the younger giggles softly, visibly nervous by what he said. </p><p> </p><p>But the boss doesn’t reply, which makes Jungkook even more nervous than before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, was that too far?” The ravenette whispers cutely and Taehyung exhales.</p><p> </p><p>”No, I’m just...dumbfounded?” Is that the right word? Why is the boss so embarrassed now?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...I’d like for you to - eventually. It’s gonna take me a bit to open up to you,” Taehyung starts and the younger barely stops himself from giggling. “But, if you’re willing to wait for me-“</p><p> </p><p>”<strong>Yes</strong>!” Jungkook blurts out right before he covers his mouth, his face burning from embarrassment. “...sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The boss bites his lip, clearing his throat so he doesn’t embarrass the ravenette any further. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung pets the younger lightly, which throws Jungkook into a fit of giggles. “Bunny...thank you for being so caring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank <em>you</em> for not being caring,” The ravenette giggles and the boss chuckles lightly before letting go of the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“No~” Jungkook whines as Taehyung tries to push him off. “Just five minutes...”</p><p> </p><p>The boss sighs. “Jungkook...”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” The ravenette begs, and it takes all of Taehyung’s self-control to not give in right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>”No, come on.” The boss says before lifting the younger in a bridal-style position and carrying him back to the building.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>(Jungkook-centric)</p><p>
  <em>Even though Jungkook was kicking and whining about hugs, Taehyung eventually brought him back. But because the boss didn’t stop and hug the ravenette, the younger decides to ignore him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook enters his chamber and plops down on his bed, ignoring the older behind him, a angry (but cute) frown visible on his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jungkook.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The said male doesn’t reply. Instead, he turns his head the opposite way from the older as he crosses his arms in a cute, but irritated way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jungkook...” The boss sighs and the ravenette only lets out a small ‘hmph’. “Really? The silent treatment?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The younger pouts, but he inwardly acknowledges Taehyung’s silent begs. “Jungkook, don’t make me mad.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook only huffs and ignores the other further - the boss exhales, visibly annoyed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jungkook, this is childish.” Taehyung hisses, but the ravenette still doesn’t respond.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Jungkook.” The boss’s voice lowers to a dangerously deep octave, his stern tone warning the younger to stop the childish act.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But alas, Jungkook continues the act.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You’re angering me, Jungkook.” Taehyung says - and the ravenette genuinely ponders one whether to just hug the older and be done with it, or to keep annoying Taehyung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The younger has always been bad with decisions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook ‘hmph’s once more, and the other sighs before smirking playfully. “I’ll take that as permission to do whatever I want.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The ravenette turns his head to look at the boss, his eyes locking with the older’s.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anything I want.” Taehyung repeats in a much darker tone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boss keeps his eyes on the younger’s as he approaches him, causing Jungkook to scoot further away from him, but before he can, Taehyung grabs his ankle and pulls him under him, so that the boss is on top of the ravenette. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The younger’s eyes widen, his lips parting in shock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Are you going to talk now?” Taehyung smirks and Jungkook gulps. “Because if you don’t...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boss lowers his head to the ravenette’s ear, a smirk on his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m going to do everything I’ve ever wanted to do to you.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. An Erotic Dream  \|/ The Two Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uwu</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>JENLISAAAA</p><p>also uhh jk what kind of dream are u having 😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sentence sends chills down Jungkook’s spine - he didn’t expect Taehyung to say something that sexual.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wh-What?” The ravenette stammers, almost instantly dropping the playful act form before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Ah,” The boss smirks and the younger breaks eye contact - Jungkook feels overwhelmingly nervous. “You talked.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The ravenette’s nods cutely and the older smiles softly before he tries moving off the the younger’s stomach - but Jungkook stops him, tugging at his shirt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”D-Don’t get off me.” The ravenette shyly whispers and it takes all of Taehyung’s self-control to not break down and hug the living shit out of the younger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Okay bunny,” The boss whispers huskily, his eyes holding a next level stage of lust as he smirks. “What do you want?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook gulps nervously before grasping the older’s hand and bringing it to his inner thigh, causing Taehyung to stand there in shock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, the shock doesn’t last for long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Use your words, bunny.” The boss keeps his tone low, a teasing smirk forming on his face once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The ravenette purses his lips. Maybe he’ll back out now. “U-Umm...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The older tenderly pets the younger’s head, a small smile spreading across his face. “Bunny~“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“T-Touch...please.” Jungkook mumbles, his face burning from embarrassment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taehyung coos at the ravenette’s shy behavior but he nods nonetheless, the boss leans towards younger, a playful smirk on his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Only because you asked nicely.” The older whispers in a sensual tone before moving impossibly closer to the other, their breaths fanning each other’s lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taehyung doesn’t waste any time, he immediately places a light kiss on Jungkook’s upper lip, causing the ravenette to mewl softly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Aww~“ The boss whispers before he chooses to deepen the kiss by sucking in his bottom lip.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The younger gulps, deciding to be bold. Jungkook softly holds the nape of the older’s neck, pulling him closer to himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A small smile spreads on Taehyung’s face, but that doesn’t stop him from kissing the ravenette.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boss lightly caresses the younger’s neck, successfully sending chills down Jungkook’s spine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The older tenderly rubs the ravenette’s inner thigh, and the younger lets out a soft moan - clearly liking the other’s touch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>”Jun</em>...ok!” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fuck?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jung...oo<em>k!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait. That voice...Jimin?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook!”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes snap open, his eyes darting in the direction of the voice - shit.</p><p> </p><p>”Jimin...?” The ravenette furrows his eyebrows, squinting to see the blond. “Where’s the boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were asleep, so he carried you here - now he’s getting ready for the meeting,” Jimin explains. “We’re leaving now, Jin’s gonna stay with you - m’kay?”</p><p> </p><p>”O-Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door shutting echoes through the room, but Jungkook doesn’t move - not even an inch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was that a fucking dream?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook crosses his arms as he purses his lips, his mind malfunctioning - no. There’s no way the ravenette had an erotic dream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. No. No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook calms down, audibly sighing in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Until, a sentence pops into his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You totally did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette’s face heats up at the sudden thought before he shakes his head stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nuh-uh, did not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...but <em>what</em> <em>if</em> he did? What did that mean? <em>What</em> <em>if </em>he saw Taehyung in <em>that</em> way? Would that be bad? Would the boss see him in the same way- no, there’s no way - he still has feelings for his...</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette frowns. <em>Yeah</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A loud crash booms through the entire building, snapping Jungkook out of his thoughts. <em>Huh</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“...Jin-hyung?” Jungkook whispers, his hand slowly wrapping around the doorknob. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, glass shatters from outside his door. The ravenette gulps.</p><p> </p><p>”J-Jin-hyung, are you out there?” Jungkook whispers, but no reply is heard. “D-Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no answer, so the ravenette leaves the room - after all, Jin might need help.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, if only he knew better.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him, the oldest hyung, Jin, is on the floor, his head bleeding because of a hit from a blunt object - the ravenette thinks, at least.</p><p> </p><p>And there’s two people - girls to be more specific.</p><p> </p><p>The taller female has a long straight hair, her hair color is blonde, she’s wearing a red dress with black heels. <strong>(playing with fire hair yaaas)</strong></p><p> </p><p>The shorter female has long brown hair, she’s wearing long tight pants with a black tank top. <strong>(partition dance cover)</strong></p><p> </p><p>”Ah, there you are,” The taller one says, an innocent smile on her face. “Jennie, go get him.”</p><p> </p><p>’Jennie’ turns around, her eyes scanning Jungkook to make sure he doesn’t have a weapon. “This is Jeon Jungkook...right, Lisa?”</p><p> </p><p>”...no?” The ravenette stammers out, still shocked from the sight in front of him. ‘Lisa’ laughs before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re bodyguard is alive, don’t worry,” The taller one says, a bright smile on her face. “Jennie never kills anyone, but she will hurt them to a...reasonable extent.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widen in fear. “D-Did y-you...?”</p><p> </p><p>”No, no, no,” Jennie shakes her head. “I just knocked him out - we just need you.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-He’s bleeding.” The ravenette mumbles and the shorter one purses her lips. He’s not wrong.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, he was going to attack my...” Jennie trails off, her eyes locking with Lisa. “Friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not dumb,” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. “Are you guys d-“</p><p> </p><p>”Yes,” Lisa answers and Jennie sighs. “And we were ordered to take you to our boss.”</p><p> </p><p>”I-I’m not leaving here,” The ravenette steps back and Lisa laughs lightly. “I-I don’t want to leave Jin alone - and I don’t know who you guys are.”</p><p> </p><p>”I’m Lisa, and she’s Jennie - Jin will be fine.” Lisa shrugs and Jungkook gives an appalled look.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jennie snaps. “How about this, there are bombs littered across this whole building - even outside in the grass - we’ll disable it if you come with us, you can even watch us disarm it.”</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette’s eyes widen. <em>Bombs</em>?!</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah. So, what’s it gonna be?” Lisa smirks and Jungkook curses under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he’ll regret this, but he has no choice.</p><p> </p><p>”Fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jin is fine it’s ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lisa’s (Truthful But) Unpleasant Lecture \|/ ...why her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i decided to post early bc i got a comment that made me happy-</p><p>this WILL NOT happen again.</p><p>i think</p><p>and uhh jungkook gets lectured by lesbian lisa and jennie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the sPIcE</p><p>imagine having a two lesbian strangers tell you that you’re gay for your boss.</p><p>jUnGkOoK.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa and Jennie give each other a look, and Jungkook just sighs. He can’t believe he’s just gonna go with some girls he just met.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jennie turns to the ravenette, a neutral look on he face as she hands him a blindfold. “Put this on, we don’t want you to see where we’re going.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook stares at the blindfold - oh hell no.</p><p> </p><p>”I want to see where you’re taking me, s’all - it’s not like I’ll remember, I have bad memory.” The ravenette explains and Jennie sighs before mumbling a quick ‘okay’.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook smiles victoriously and Lisa chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>”Alright, but you have to put it on when we say to, because our boss wants the blindfold on.” Lisa says as the ravenette takes the piece of fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jennie agrees before pulling out her phone. “I’ll tell the boss now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa hums and Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, is your boss my dad?” The ravenette looks at Lisa and she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>”Good guess, but no,” Lisa responds as she drags Jungkook along with her. “Our boss is actually in a meeting right now with your boyfriend and his friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Jennie pulls the ravenette outside the building as she starts talking to someone through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widen slightly. <em>He’s with Taehyung</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s talking with my boy- boss?” The ravenette stammers and Jennies laughs softly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, my boss is with your boyfriend,” Lisa smirks. “Your relationship with your boss reminds me of how me and Jennie were before we started dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know about our...friendship?” Jungkook asks, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>”We’ve been spying on you guys since your father let you stay here - and me and Jennie know a couple when we see one,” Lisa admits and the ravenette flushes. “I mean, he carried you on his <em>back</em>, and he was came back for you when he usually kills people that walk slow.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook purses his lips as Jennie hangs up the call. “Well he can love me - I guess, but I don’t love him back-“</p><p> </p><p>”Bullshit!” Jennie hollers and Lisa laughs. “Please, lover boy - you stare at him like he’s the cure for cancer. And don’t even get me <em>started</em> on your attitude change, one second you’re confident, practically a cursing machine, and the next you’re a blushing mess.”</p><p> </p><p>”But-“</p><p> </p><p>”Then you’re giggling when he calls you ‘bunny’, don’t even <em>try</em> to say you don’t feel the same way,” Jennie says and the ravenette parts his lips to say something, but Jennie interrupts him. “-And yes, he does love you - maybe, but I know for a fact that <em>you love him</em>, even though he might love someone else, you’re willing to suffer so he’s happy, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook bites his lip. Damn, she read him like a book.</p><p> </p><p>”Because that’s how I felt about Lisa,” Jennie says and Lisa softens at her girlfriend. “I thought she still loved her ex, Rosé - well...she did, but she was willing to give up on that last lover for me, and I know that your boss will too.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...his ex was a female - and I’m the opposite.” The ravenette whispers and Lisa groans.</p><p> </p><p>”Listen, we have no right to say this since we’re capturing you, but at least consider out advice,” Lisa starts and Jennie nods. “That boy is in <em>love</em>, he probably doesn’t know - but at least you know your own feelings, I say you wait for him - and I’m sure he’s said that he’s willing to open up to you, right? So, just wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook purses his lips. Maybe they’re right.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon and Taehyung-centric)</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung sits down at the king table, glancing at Yoongi, Jimin, and Namjoon - motioning for them to be prepared for any trap.</p><p> </p><p>”Mr. V~” A familiar female voice greets and the boss gulps before looking in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>”Miss Emily, we’re here to discuss about something,” He responds. “This isn’t another meeting that’ll waste my time, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily huffs. “We obviously have <em>very</em> different opinions on what’s “wasting our time”.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ya’ think?” Yoongi mumbles and Jimin softly squeezes his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Taehyung snaps - he doesn’t like leaving Jin and Jungkook alone, they’re the weakest of the team. “Is that all? Because we have something to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ The female is cut off by her phone ringing, she looks at the contact and smirks. “Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>The boss glances at Jimin and the blond nods. <em>She’s up to something</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Even thought Yoongi wasn’t in the conversation, he got the gesture. The mint-haired male unlocks his phone to call Jin.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, I wouldn’t do that,” Emily says as she hangs up. “He won’t pick up the call - don’t waste your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Jimin slams his hands on the table. “What the fuck did you do?” But, Namjoon puts a hand on the blond’s shoulder, motioning for Jimin to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>”Eh,” Emily shrugs as she takes a water bottle out of her bag. “I’ll just show you - I’m too tired to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond curses under his breath and the female smirks before whistling to the guard at the door. “‘Ey, get the tape and the television.”</p><p> </p><p>The guard nods and Taehyung bites the inside of his cheek. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closes, Jimin explodes with questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do whatever you did? Why did you hurt Jin? What do you want-“ <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh my god, shut the fuck up!” Emily yells and Yoongi glares at her. “Geez, be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but when you care about someone - highly doubt you have before - you tend to worry about them.” Taehyung says and the female scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>”Fine, I’ll answer the last question - I want you.” Emily crosses her legs as she shines a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?!” Jimin shrieks, visibly disgusted. “Hell no-“</p><p> </p><p>”Not you, dumbshit,” Emily hisses and the mint-haired male suddenly has the urge to kill her. “You, Kim Taehyung~“</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon sighs and Taehyung just keeps his intimidating stare. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You left me over something stupid,” Emily huffs. “So, we should get back together-“</p><p> </p><p>”You cheated on me,” Taehyung says in a simple tone. “It’s not nothing, you’re just-“</p><p> </p><p>”Batshit crazy.” Jimin finishes and Yoongi laughs softly.</p><p> </p><p>The guard comes back with a television, and Emily smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, you may go now.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the guard leaves, the television turns on.</p><p> </p><p>It’s camera footage with audio - though it probably would’ve been easier without noise.</p><p> </p><p>Because, the first thing that plays is Jin being knocked out cold. Jimin screams in horror, covering his mouth in shock and fear.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon’s eyes widen at the scene playing, two girls looming over the body- no, over Jin’s unconscious state.</p><p> </p><p>And then, Jungkook’s voice is heard.</p><p> </p><p>”J-Jin-hyung, are you out there?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung curses at the ravenette’s tone - he sounds so fucking cute, yet so scared at the same time</p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no,” Jimin says as his eyes widen once he sees the doorknob turn. “No. He didn’t, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The footage keeps playing, and it shows Jungkook open the door, and it also shows the look of horror on his face - but then, the video cuts off.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi curse and Taehyung scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>”If you date me, I’ll save Jin, and the cute black-haired boy won’t be killed,” Emily smirks. “Your choice, Taetae~”</p><p> </p><p>Before the boss can answer, there’s a knock at the door. “Miss Emily.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah,” The female smiles. “Lisa, come in.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Taehyung’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Jungkook?!”</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette turns his head, even though he’s blindfolded and handcuffed - he definitely recognizes the boss’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>”Taehyung?” Jungkook tilts his head as he whispers and Taehyung smiles softly.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, It’s -“</p><p> </p><p>”Bring him over here.” Emily snaps and Jennie locks eyes with Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay.” Lisa reluctantly brings the ravenette to the female, an apologetic look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jungkook makes it to Emily, she takes off the blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>(Jungkook-centric) </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook feels the cloth fall off his face - to be fair, his eyes don’t burn because Lisa and Jennie didn’t put it on the way here.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him, is a beautiful female with long brown hair, freckles and green eyes. “Hi.” She greets, but Jungkook doesn’t reply - something’s off about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are <em>you</em>?” Jungkook mumbles and the female smiles.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m Emily-“</p><p> </p><p>”Ok cool,” Jungkook interrupts her, turning to where he hears Taehyung’s voice. “Tae!”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi laughs lightly as Emily furrows her eyebrows in frustration. “I was talking to <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>However, Jungkook completely ignores the female - after all, he recognizes the name.</p><p> </p><p>”’Ey,” Emily snaps. “It’s rude to ignore someone-“</p><p> </p><p>“‘<em>Ey</em>,” Jungkook mocks and the female gives an offended expression. “It’s rude to tie someone up without their consent, and order spies to hit their hyung, also, did you know that they’re lesbian? Because, wow - they know so much-“</p><p> </p><p>”Shut up!” Emily yells, visibly embarrassed. “You...you little bitch - can’t shut up for more than a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook purses his lips. That’s true. “Ah - you have a point.”</p><p> </p><p>”If you talk back to me one more time-“</p><p> </p><p>”Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jimin holds back a laugh as Emily glares at Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>”I wasn’t fucking joking-“</p><p> </p><p>”-and Jin was fucking taking care of me - but did you give one fuck? No.” Jungkook snaps, causing Emily to raise her hand in a threatening manner.</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t fuck with me, Jeon,” She hisses and Lisa furrows her eyebrows. “Know your place.”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh don’t worry, I know my fucking-“</p><p> </p><p>Jennie puts a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder - her eyes glued to Emily. “Don’t hurt him - you said you wouldn’t go to violence.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily sighs before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Whatever - Taehyung, you know what I want. And I <em>will</em> hurt him if I need to.”</p><p> </p><p>The female continues as Lisa glares at her. “So? What’s it gonna be.”</p><p> </p><p>“What deal?” Jungkook whispers to Jennie. “What is she trying to get from him?”</p><p> </p><p>”You'd hurt an innocent person, even though it was your mistake?” Taehyung tilts his head, his hand tapping on the long table. “Coward.”</p><p> </p><p>”She won’t,” Lisa confidently states. “She said she wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily scoffs. “Oh, I won’t? Just fucking watch me.”</p><p> </p><p>”Emily, wait-“ Namjoon starts, but the female doesn’t hesitate as she grabs Jungkook and throws a chair out the closest window - instantly making Taehyung stand up.</p><p> </p><p>”Now,” Emily huffs as Jungkook tries to push himself away from the crazy female. “This building is twenty-six floors high - FYI, we are on the top floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook hasn’t worked out in four years - he didn’t really care about it then, but he doesn’t now. He’s not stein enough to push a <em>girl</em> off of him.</p><p> </p><p>”So, Taehyung,” Emily smirks. “Will you date me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widen at the question, he looks at Taehyung, only to realize that the boss is actually considering dating the psychopath.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck- hell no!” Jungkook shrieks. “Throw me the fuck off this building - he is <em>not</em> dating an ugly, undeserving, psychopathic bitch like you!”</p><p> </p><p>Emily shakes with anger. “Oh yeah? You wanna jump off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop- Emily, <em>don’t,</em>” Taehyung warns, his eyes darting to the broken window - Jungkook won’t survive that fall.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll...I’ll date you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>umm<br/>miahne???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jin’s Found \|/ i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jin is found (dead or alive 👀), and Jungkook thinks Taehyung likes Emily so he big sad now</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw, last chapter I wanted to write emily slapping koo and then jimin wants to slap her, but he can’t because then emily will just hurt him more, so emily continues beating the crap out of koo until tae agrees, or something along those lines - but I couldn’t because koo is too cute and I can’t hurt him 😤</p>
<p>I just want to 🤜🏻  myself</p>
<p>I posted this early bc i’ll be busy on thursday (obviously)</p>
<p>anyway, enjoy this sad, deep chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll...I’ll date you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook freezes. <em>What</em>? The room falls silent as the ravenette’s eyes widen, his breathing slows down. <em>No</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Emily smirks, letting go of the small ravenette. “Friday at four, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin gives the female a disgusted look, and Lisa glances at Jungkook in a pitiful way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung nods slowly as Emily leaves, blowing the boss a kiss before shutting the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh my fuck,” Jimin hisses. “What a psychopath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook blinks, still shocked from what just happened. <em>So, just like that - just like that, he’s gone.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette uses his legs to push himself up, his mind going haywire as he realizes that Taehyung agreed with Emily - doesn’t he still have feelings for her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, Jungkook-“ Jennie starts, but then she sees the look on the said male’s face. He looks hurt, maybe even devastated. “...I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook looks at the brown-haired female, a small forced smile on his face. “You...you didn’t do anything wrong - you just followed orders.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jennie looks away, visibly ashamed and guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette sighs before walking towards Lisa. “Take these off me, please.” He says as he gestures to the handcuffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The said female nods slowly before unlocking the cuffs, her eyes holding pity as she stares at Jungkook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”...thanks.” The ravenette mumbles before turning in the direction of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Jungkook-“ Taehyung starts to speak, but the male quickly cuts him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t...just don’t,” Jungkook whispers, his voice small. “C-Can we just check on Jin-hyung?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon instantly nods. “Let’s go, you guys can talk about this later - someone’s life is on the line.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boss tries to hold the ravenette’s hand as they leave, but Jungkook snatches it away. “J-Jin first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin gives Yoongi a look, and the mint-haired boy nods. They’re going to have to plan something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon rushes inside the tall business place with the others behind him, maneuvering through the building to find any signs of Jin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about ten minutes, Jimin whisper-shouts a ‘stop!’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What?” Taehyung looks at the blonde, his chest falling up and down from running. “What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin holds a finger to his lips before gesturing to a locked door - there’s voices coming from the inside. Familiar ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Then she hit me on the head, like; pow!” Jin’s voice exclaims. “And to make matters worse, I hear Kook’s voice call for me, and the last thing I remember thinking is; oh hell no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar laughter is heard, making Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Taehyung freeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Really?” Hoseok says, though you can hear the smile in his voice. “You should’ve been more worried about yourself, I barely saved you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook slowly walks towards the door before looking at Yoongi’s reaction. <em>Interesting.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know, I know,” Jin replies in a brushing off tone. “But, Jungkook is obviously more important to the boss, I mean have you seen-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoongi kicks the door open, surprising Hoseok and Jin. “You fucking-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin instantly jumps off the bed to protect the brunet. “Yoongi, don’t-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You- You, Jin, you should know better than to trust this...this fucking traitor.” Yoongi hisses and Hoseok looks away in a sad manner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook glances at Taehyung before looking back at the scene in front of him. <em>This isn’t good</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not a traitor, Yoongi!” Jin snaps and the mint-haired male rolls his eyes. “Just listen to his story! Why would he save me if he was? Surprise! He’s not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. This is pointless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoongi scoffs. “You think he’s innocent? Fine.” The mint-haired male diverts his attention to Hoseok, frustration visible on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What’s your story?” Yoongi snaps. “How could you possibly-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”For fuck’s sake, Yoongi!” Jin yells. “Listen to him before you start doubting him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mint-haired male narrows his eyes, but he stays quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I...I didn’t betray you guys,” Hoseok whispers in a small tone, which makes Jimin soften. “I know it looks like I did. Because I was from another mafia, but I didn’t - I was framed by...” The brunet trails off, he stops briefly before looking at Jungkook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looks at the ravenette in confusion. “Jungkook?” Jimin asks the said male in a concerned tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Jungkook looks at the people around him. “I didn’t do anything-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”He didn’t,” Hoseok clears his throat, visibly nervous. “...but his father did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon’s eyes widen as Yoongi stops in his tracks. “...Minjun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh-huh,” Hoseok slowly nods. “B-But at the time, Minjun was our best ally, and I didn’t want our business to fail.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook looks at Yoongi, only to see the mint-haired male freeze, the manager’s eyes lock onto Hoseok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You...you didn’t betray us?” Jimin whispers. “S-So we...we tortured-“ The blonde’s voice cracks. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook looks back at the brunet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s...it’s okay,” Hoseok stammers. “Y-You didn’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not fucking okay,” Taehyung snaps, causing everyone to look at him. “We tortured you - and you let us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok looks away in shame. “I-I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You shouldn’t even be sorry!” Yoongi yells suddenly, shocking Jimin and Hoseok. “<em>We </em>should be the ones apologizing! We tortured you, and used mental manipulation on you - so why the fuck should you apologize?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin gives Namjoon a knowing look before patting the brunet in a comforting way. “Hoseok, why didn’t you tell us after we fought Minjun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You...you probably wouldn’t have believed me,” Hoseok mumbles and Jimin steps back, his face showing visible hurt. “I’m-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t apologize,” Jungkook cuts the brunet off, causing everyone to look at him. “I...I should, right? He’s my father, and as his son, I take all responsibility if he’s not here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Taehyung sternly responds, his eyes burning holes into the ravenette’s own eyes. “You didn’t do it, you <em>will not</em> apologize, got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook purses his lips before nodding. “Umm, okay - but Hoseok, it’s not your fault, and I know I’m new and stuff...but I know how it feels to be in your situation, and all I can tell you is; don’t blame it on yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin gives Taehyung a ‘keep him’ look before lightly caressing Yoongi’s hand. Still, Jungkook continues. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I know that you’re probably thinking; ‘how the hell would this kid know?’,” The ravenette says and Hoseok giggles softly. “Well, my father did took something from my...my mother, and he blamed it on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group looks at Jungkook in a pitiful way, and Taehyung rubs his thigh, hopefully comforting the youngest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She...she believed him - of course,” The ravenette stares at his hands as he gulps, remembering the haunting memory. “So, she locked me in the basement. The dark, lonely, and cold basement that I spent two months in without food. I should’ve died - and at one point, I wanted to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jungkook...” Taehyung softens at the younger’s words. How could someone like him think like that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So yeah,” Jungkook sniffles, his head lifting to look at Hoseok. “I know how it feels. And I also know that it’s better for you to love yourself then to hate, or blame yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok sighs, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Jungkook - I mean it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette smiles back before quickly wiping his tears away. “Yes, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not long after that, Hoseok gets dragged to the main room, all of the Bangtan Syndicate agrees that the brunet will stay with Yoongi and Jimin - but that’s not all, they also agree that Jungkook is now officially apart of the gang. After that, the ravenette thanked them, and even ate dinner with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, he’s in his room, thinking about what happened earlier. No, not about him joining the syndicate, even earlier than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was thinking about Friday, at 4 to be exact. Today was Wednesday, meaning that two days from now, Taehyung would be meeting with that psychotic asshole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, he still likes- loves her, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he’s probably happy, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook stares at the ceiling as his mind screams at him to do something, anything at all. However, he knows deep down that he can’t, he’s too...hurt? Heartbroken? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s when Taehyung enters the room, his eyes instantly locking with the ravenette’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Tae?” Jungkook furrows his eyebrows as he sits up. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Im here to talk to you,” Taehyung says before sitting down next to the younger. “About Emily, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette stares at the boss, his eyes trailing over his features. He looks focused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay.” Jungkook responds, scooting a tiny bit closer. “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Do you...” Taehyung trails off before chuckling. “Do you have feelings for me? Like, or love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Bold</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook’s eyes widen slightly, but he only keeps his stare. “Do...do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah,” Taehyung says honestly, causing the ravenette to flush with embarrassment. “I always have, and I have a plan about Emily, but I need to know if you...if you feel the same way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So,” The boss whispers. “Do you love me too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook’s stares deeply into Taehyung’s eyes. He doesn’t know what to say - yes, he knows he does, but saying it to him is much harder than thinking it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe...just maybe, he can show him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette glances at the boss’s lips before bringing a hand up to cup Taehyung’s face, his eyes locking with the boss once more, Jungkook inches closer to the boss’s lips before stopping, his face heating up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes stay glued to the older’s lips, but he doesn’t move an inch. He has to confirm that the boss really loves him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung sighs, his breathing mixing with the younger’s. That means he likes how close they are, right? Because he’s not pushing him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Okay</em>, The ravenette thinks. <em>That’s a good sign.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook closes his eyes, encouraging himself to make the move before leaning  forward and connecting their lips in a quick kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boss flinches in shock, causing the younger to pull away, but Taehyung grabs his wrist and connects their lips once more, making Jungkook gasp into their second kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung softly grasps Jungkook’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, successfully deepening the kiss as ravenette lets his hands fall to the covers of the mattress, completely submitting to the boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook slowly shifts onto Taehyung’s lap as their lips continue to move in sync. The boss moves slightly to give the ravenette more room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook pushes himself closer to the boss, his hands tracing the older’s back as he parts his lips, giving permission to the boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung inserts his tongue into the ravenette’s mouth - not immediately, though. He doesn’t know if the younger’s been kissed before, so he takes it slow with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other hand, Jungkook is going through a lustful craze. He <em>wants</em>- no, he <em>needs</em> Taehyung’s touch, like some sort of medicine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Bunny~” </em>Taehyung hums against the Jungkook’s lips as he pulls away - completely ignoring the younger’s whine. “You’re so <em>submissive</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ravenette cups the boss’s face, his eyes locking with the older as his chest rises and falls, visibly panting for breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first time writing a kiss scene - tell me if it’s good or bad. I’ll take any constructive criticism!</p>
<p>Also, if you don’t want to type out a comment, or bookmark - please give kudos! Thank you. Borahae! 💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tae centric on the first part bc he whipped. honestly wbk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m working on a new series since I’m almost done writing this one (drafts, etc.), if you like sassy interrogator jungkook with criminal tae, give it a chance? </p>
<p>Also, umm, should I start writing a vkook/taekook hybrid au? Let me know! 💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung has been up for about ten minutes, but he hasn’t moved - he isn’t even trying to get out of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has no reason to - and even if he did, he wouldn’t want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can probably guess why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boss stares at the ravenette next to him. He didn’t think he’d ever wake up next to the younger - but here he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn’t do anything sexual, even though Jungkook practically begged for it. Why? Taehyung doesn’t want to go too far - he genuinely loves Jungkook, and he knows if he sleeps with him so early, he might ruin it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s never going to risk something that precious to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung stares at the sleeping ravenette. Jungkook’s chest is rising and falling with steady breaths, his eyes are closed, but that doesn’t stop the boss from admiring him - he’s so beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Taehyung’s mind wanders. Does Jungkook feel the same way he does? Yeah, he said he did, but he could’ve lied, or he could’ve just said it because it was in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And...was he himself being sincere?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows that a week ago he truly loved Emily, and yesterday he figured out - or at least thinks - that he loves Jungkook. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But does he? Probably, he doesn’t know. There’s still doubt, even if it’s only a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Taehyung remembers what got him into that room in the first place. Park Jimin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Taehyung was sitting on the rooftop of the  tall building, his thoughts filled with Emily. Was he looking forward to the date? He didn’t know.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then, the door behind him opened.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Hey,” Jimin greeted. “Can I sit here?” The blond gestures to the spot next to the boss.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Go ahead.” Taehyung responded, scooting a bit so Jimin could have more room.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was quiet for a bit, before the blond broke the silence.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”So, Jungkook or Emily?” Jimin asked out of the blue, causing the boss to choke on his spit.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”What?” Taehyung cleared his throat. “Why?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Just curious,” Jimin said, shrugging. “Jungkook is a gem, so I don’t want you to hurt him.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What if I chose Emily?” Taehyung glanced at the blond using his peripheral vision.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>”Then</em> <em> you’d be lying to yourself,” Jimin replied, his tone soft. “C’mon, tae, just admit it - you have the hots for him.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”’The hots’?” Taehyung scoffs, visibly appalled. “Do you know how old you sound-“</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Tae,” Jimin interrupts. “Don’t change the subject. You’d pick him, wouldn’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Taehyung pauses. ‘No, he wouldn’t.’. He stubbornly thinks. “I wouldn’t-“ he starts, but the blond slaps him on the side of his head.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Taehyung just deadpans at him for two seconds before furrowing his eyebrows. “What did you do that for?” he says, confused.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”I’m slapping some sense into you! You’re being an idiot.” Jimin snaps, making the boss give him an offended expression.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Wha- chim, c’mon-“</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”You’re delusional if you think you still love Emily,” Jimin scoffs, crossing his arms. “She cheated on you, you still loved her,” the blond mumbles, causing the boss to smile painfully. “but honestly, I think you lost all your love for her once Jungkook came into your life - I would too, but I have Yoongi and Hoseok, and they mean the world to me.” he whispers, a small smile on his face.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Taehyung parts his lips to deny the thought, but the other speaks once more. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You can deny it all you want, Kim Taehyung,” Jimin starts with a smirk. “but you know, and I know, that you see Jungkook in a romantic way,” the blond says in a matter-of-fact tone. “so does he, he loves you - and you should protect  and cherish him, because he’s a special one,” he says, and the boss freezes. “don’t...don’t be scared, you won’t lose him <b>again</b>.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook shifts under him, snapping the boss out of his short trance. Taehyung looks down at the younger before smiling softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a mischievous idea pops in the older’s head. He smirks and dips down, attaching his bottom lip to the younger’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you awake?” Taehyung whispers in a low, raspy tone, causing Jungkook to yelp and jump away from the older, face burning. “I guess you are.” he says with an innocent smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((Jungkook POV))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What the hell?!” Jungkook shrieks. “I-I just woke up! Then a few seconds later you put an erotic sound in my ear!” he yells, embarrassed. “<em>Never</em>, and I say <em><b>never</b></em>, do that again,” the younger gulps. “<em>please</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why not?” Taehyung teases, and the other blushes profusely before sitting in a fetal position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”B-Because I said so!” Jungkook flushes before burying his head in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Taehyung murmurs, voice low. “or is it because you feel something you’re trying to ignore,” he slowly crawls over the the younger, a dark look on his face. “wanna tell me, <em>bunny</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook uncomfortably shifts away, looking away as his back hits the headboard. “N-No, I don’t.” he stammers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You don’t have a problem?” Taehyung starts, his smirk still visible. “or, you don’t want to tell me?” he finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly feeling confident, Jungkook gulps. “I-I think you know the answer to that, sir,” he replies. “b-but,” he clears his throat. “you know you have my permission to check.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung eyes darken. “I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook’s eyes lock with the boss, his breath hitching once he sees the look in the older’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, he wants this. He wants Taehyung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes,” Jungkook replies firmly, his eyes changing from shy to lustful in a matter of seconds as his legs slowly fall. “you always will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the younger gives his consent, the boss surges forward, his eyes still locked on the other, Jungkook quickly grabs the nape of the older’s neck, leaning forward and initiating a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung tilts his head, deepening the kiss as his hand rubs the younger’s inner thigh, smirking when the other moans softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>You like that</em>?” Taehyung murmurs against his lips as he rubs the spot gently, causing the younger to moan in reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook’s senses blur, his eyes are closed - but he still sees the ocean that he might regret being even <em>remotely</em> close to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, fuck it. He’s ready to fall in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need an answer, baby,” Taehyung whispers, removing his hand from the younger’s sweet spot, causing the other to whimper once the older pulls away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Y-Yes I do,” The younger answers, softly grabbing the older’s hand. “T-Taehyung, <em>please.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”’Please’ what?” Taehyung teases, and the other whines. “C’mon bunny, talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-“ Jungkook starts, but Taehyung starts rubbing his thigh again. He whimpers. “I-I- <em>daddy</em>- fuck-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung freezes, his eyes widening. ”<em>What</em> did you just call me?” he says as he rubs the sensitive spot at a faster speed. “Bunny, what did you just call me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook shakes his head stubbornly. “I-It was an accident, I’m sorry-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s okay, say it again,” Taehyung demands, slowing the pace as the younger moans softly. “bunny, <em>please.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”N-No,” Jungkook blushes, visibly embarrassed. “I-It was a misspeak.” he says, his legs shaking from the feeling of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung’s hand rises up the younger’s thigh, stopping right next to the other’s lower region, the older starts rubbing once more. Jungkook gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t make me ask again,” Taehyung murmurs in a dark tone. “bunny, say it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook bites his lip, he blushes before speaking. “D-Daddy, <em>please</em>, t-touch me<em>,” </em>the younger begs. “<em>p-please-“</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung curses under his breath as he watches the younger shake under him. “Just...keep calling me that, got it?” he murmurs before kissing the other’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Jungkook can reply, there’s a loud knock on the door. “Tae?” a familiar voice rings, causing Taehyung to groan in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What the fuck do you want, Jimin?” Taehyung snaps as Jungkook’s breathing slows down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Emily’s here, she wants to talk to you about your...date,” Jimin responds, smirk audible in his voice. “say, is Jungkook in there?” he chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung looks at the younger in his arms, he smirks. “Yeah, need him for something?” he replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just checking...” Jimin trails off. “sorry for interrupting your intimate moment.” he laughs quietly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook’s face heats up at the sentence, he buries his face in Taehyung shirt. “No.” he mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung chuckles softly before petting the younger. “He says we weren’t doing anything. I didn’t know you could lie, Jungkook-“ the younger cuts the boss off by slapping his face lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin laughs, a few moments after, they hear retracting footsteps, meaning the blond left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung turns his attention to the shy ravenette, he smiles warmly. “Baby, c’mon.” he whispers tenderly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you stay with me,” Jungkook grips the boss’s shirt. “you have no right to leave me, you said you love me.” he says with a smile, the boss laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I do love you,” He chuckles. “how about this, do you wanna come with me?” he offers and the younger pauses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Jungkook chirps and Taehyung holds back a coo. “You’ll let me?” he looks up at the boss, a bright smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course, baby,” Taehyung chuckles, playing with strands of the ravenette’s hair. “but, you can’t start fights, alright?” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Umm,” Jungkook purses his lips. “well I can’t promise that, Tae - you see, I have a reputation to keep-“ he starts, but Taehyung smiles and kisses him, cutting him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a quick one, but Jungkook still smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know,” Taehyung whispers, a loving smile visible as he cups the younger’s face. “but I had to try, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Good attempt, but you’re mine,” Jungkook smiles, tapping the boss’s nose. “and I’m yours, so you better not do anything shady, okay?” he giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Baby,” Taehyung whispers, his eyes holding love and affection. “I would <em>never</em> cheaton you, got it? I love you, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you, and I swear that’s the only reason I chose to go on date with her - I only love you, understand?” he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Understood,” Jungkook says with a indescribable look. “I love you too, Kim Taehyung,” he whispers in a loving tone. “but, I can’t promise that I won’t start a fight with that bitc- female dog.” he clears his throat and smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung pats the ravenette once before standing up. “Alright, let’s go, baby.” he softly grabs the younger’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yay,” Jungkook says unenthusiastically. “let’s go see your <em>not</em> bitch.” he gives a painful smile, and the boss sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Baby,” Taehyung coos, hands moving to the younger’s small waist. “it’s okay, I told you-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You told me,” Jungkook interrupts with a dark look. “but you didn’t <em>show</em> me.” he murmurs, causing the boss to paus momentarily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Bunny,” Taehyung mumbles. “we can’t, we have to meet with Emily-“ he starts, but Jungkook cups his face and surges forward, stopping centimeters away from the older’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me?” Jungkook locks eyes with the boss, lust visible. “I want you, and you know that I do - but do you want me, <em>daddy</em>?” he whispers and Taehyung feels a twitch in his lower region.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby,” Taehyung exhales. “we can’t-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Kiss me,” Jungkook begs. “initiate it, I need to know that you love me.” he pleads, causing the older to gulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Jungkook, if I kiss you-“ Taehyung’s eyes drift to the ravenette’s lips. “you’re addicting, baby, I might not be able to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Then don’t.” Jungkook murmurs, setting something off in the boss’s lower region, he curses under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly, Taehyung slams the ravenette to the back of the door, connecting their lips in a hasty kiss, Jungkook gasps against the boss’s lips, their eyes closing as Jungkook’s hands go up to cup the older’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung feels Jungkook squirm against him as he depends the kiss, using his tongue to lightly graze the other’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jungkook pushes himself closer, desperately trying to get more of the boss’s touch. Taehyung smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boss pulls away, causing the younger to mewl. “Baby, we have to go meet Emily-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No!” Jungkook whines, tugging the older’s sleeve. “Forget her! Love me, <em>please</em>.” he begs, his eyes glistening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung coos, but soon after his eyes darken as he cups the younger’s face. “Jungkook, I swear to god, after we meet her, I will fuck you senseless,” The boss murmurs in a lustful tone, causing the ravenette to whimper. “so, don’t worry about her. You should be worrying about yourself, alright?” he kisses Jungkook’s cheek before pulling away, waiting for a reply - the ravenette nods shyly, making the boss smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good, let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>o.0<br/>that was a new take on this storysbnansksksn<br/>anyway, thank you for supporting this fanfic everyone, it means a lot 😊 </p>
<p>TXT is cominggg!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Your Date, Not Ours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jungkook cant take anymore of emily's shit. and is big sad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo! 💜 </p><p>...</p><p>HOLY-<br/>TYSM for the support of the fanfic, it means so much that people enjoy this work.</p><p>Also, Jungkook is hurt in this chapter, I am so sorry-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook walks behind the boss, his face red from what happened before. He's never felt happier, he still can't believe that Taehyung feels the same way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, that doesn't mean that he's not mad at Taehyung for agreeing to Emily's deal - he's debating on ignoring the older for choosing poorly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He knows the boss won't </span> <span class="s2">actually </span> <span class="s1">abandon him, but that does little to nothing for his jealousy, after all, Emily and Taehyung previously dated each other - what if that spark came back? What if-</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Baby," Taehyung suddenly speaks up. "are you okay?" his voice sounding genuinely concerned, making the younger's heart race - but still, Jungkook's jealousy keeps him quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jungkook-"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm fine," he interrupts under his breath, blatantly lying. "let's get this over with." he hisses, flinching at the tone- but he stays quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung sighs. This is ridiculous, doesn't Jungkook know how much he loves him? Isn't it obvious? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asks, his hand lightly grazing the younger's. "I'm here for you - I always will be."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook sighs, his hand playing with his hair. "I...I don't know - not really," he mumbles, eyes glancing at Taehyung a few times. "am I overreacting? Should I be jealous?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You have every right to be, baby," Taehyung stares at the younger, his eyes showing fondness. "I don't blame you for feeling that way, I told you that I still had feelings for her - but I know now that I only love you." he smiles softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jungkook's heart nearly stops at the words. "Wha-What? You don't love her anymore?" he whispers, visibly shocked. "I-I thought-"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know," Taehyung cuts him off. "but I didn't truly know you at the time, Jungkook. I genuinely love you for <em>you</em> - and I hope you love me for me."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I do," Jungkook says firmly, completely serious. "I-I just thought that you..." he trails off, his vision diverting to the older's direction. "that you still loved her."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung chuckles half-heartedly. "Jungkook...how can I love two people ik the same way, at the same time? I can't. I have to <em>not</em> love at least one of them-"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know," Jungkook interrupts, his heart tightening. "I-I thought I was the one you <em>didn't</em> love." he mumbles, causing Taehyung to flinch.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Baby-"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't lecture me!" he yells quickly, shocking the older temporarily. "I know that you love me now, Taehyung." he giggles as a smile spreads on the boss's face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"God, Jungkook, you're so fucking adorable," Taehyung chuckles, causing a blush to form on the younger's face. "just in case you don't know, I'll tell the world that I love you." he says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really?" Jungkook's quirks an eyebrow. "go on then, do it." he says, a teasing smile visible on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taehyung stops in his tracks and turns around, invading the younger's personal space.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, Jeon Jungkook." he whispers in a loving way, causing the other to freeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"W-Why did you whisper?" he stammers, locking eyes with the older. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Because you're my whole world, Jungkook - you'll always be my everything," he leans closer to Jungkook as a blush spreads across the younger's face. "and I love you so much, maybe even more than you do." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jungkook's heart starts beating rapidly, his mind blocking out anything else the older might've said. <em>He can't focus</em>.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You..." Jungkook stares at the other, dazed. "you can't just say that in a casual w-way." his voice cracks at the end, eyes watering.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Instantly, Taehyung's eyes change frok adoration to worry, he cups the youbger's face. "Jungkook? Are you okay? Why are you sad?" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jungkook sniffles before smiling. "I'm not sad, Tae - you just made my day- <em>no</em>, you just made my <em>life</em>," he says as a smile forms on his face. "I-I've never felt so loved in my life, <em>no one</em> has ever told me s-something that s-sweet," he stutters, his heart pounding as the older rubs his cheek softly with his thumb. "T-Thank you."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Taehyung instantly embraces the younger, a bright smile on his face. "Isn't it my job as the one you love?" he whispers, and Jungkook's heart softens.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Yes, it is."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jungkook walks into the room, hiding behind Taehyung as his warm hand holds the other's cold one.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Emily," Taehyung greets in a low tone. "what do you want?" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The female turns around and smiles. "Nothing much," she admits and Jungkook rolls his eyes. "I just want to have our date right now."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jungkook's eyes widen. <em>What the</em>-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Why, what changed?" Taehyung glares at the female, his eyes practically burning holes into her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm busy on Friday, so it has to be today," she smiles. "you're fine with the change, right?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Depends, do you have a reservation?" he asks, and Jungkook turns his head to him, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Actually...yes, I do." Emily says and Jungkook frowns as Taehyung curses under his breath. Jungkook leans his head on Taehyung's shoulder.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Anything else?" Emily smirks, amused by Jungkook's reaction.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"...no," Taehyung mumbles, turning around. "I'll get ready." he says reluctantly, trying his best to ignore the way Jungkook pouts.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Good!" Emily exclaims enthusiastically as Jungkook and Taehyung leave.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As soon as Taehyung shuts the room's door behind him, Jungkook lets go of him, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Jungkook-"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"No, it's fine - I get it," he cuts him off. "you love me, she's pretty - it's hard to choose-"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"<em>No</em>!" Taehyung snaps. "I only love you, Jungkook - don't <em>ever</em> think that I don't, alright?" he raises his voice, his tone desperate.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jungkook stares at the older's expression. "Then...why didn't you decline her offer? Why didn't you tell her that you love me?" he whispers, hurt. "I-I get that I'm yours, but I'm having trouble deciding if you're <em>mine</em>."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Taehyung softens at the younger's words. "I am yours, baby. But she has something of mine, something that will probably change the way you think of me." he looks away, and Jungkook's heart clenches.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Taehyung..." Jungkook frowns, cupping the older's face. "no matter what, I'll always love you - I mean, god, you're a mafia boss." he smiles, causing the other to break into a smile as well.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"So don't say that I won't see you the same way, okay?" Jungkook lets out a soft giggle. "Now, you're mine, right?" he clarifies and Taehyung nods while laughing. "Good."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jungkook instantly embraces Taehyung in a tight grasp, his doe eyes staring at the older. "Say it again." he demands with a bright smile.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Jungkook..." Taehyung starts with a smile, cupping the younger's face. "of course I'm yours - but you know that I'm more dominant-" he continues, but Jungkook slaps him lightly before giggling.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You're so dumb," Jungkook pouts, hugging closer to the older. "you-you're not more dominant - I'm obviously more confident between the two of us." he giggles, and Taehyung has to bite back a coo.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Really?" Taehyung smirks. "Jungkook, why didn't you say anything to Emily-"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"No!" Jungkook interrupts, his face flushing. "I-I- <em>no</em>."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Taehyung chuckles before letting go of the younger. "Alright, I have to go now." he says sadly, and Jungkook smiles painfully.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Bye, love you." Jungkook whispers and Taehyung smiles before quickly kissing his lips, and the younger flushes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Love you more." Taehyung chuckles, amused by the way Jungkook's face heats up. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1">.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Is the plan ready, Beomgyu?" </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Yes, it is. We just need Mr. Kim to leave."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:((:</p><p>TXT INCOMING LES GOOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gone \|/ Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh no</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some cute taekook at the beginning shshjskshsjajajskos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook watches Taehyung leave, both of the lovestruck males sending flying kisses to the other. Jimin groans.</p><p> </p><p>"For fuck's sake," Jimin starts, cringing at the flying kisses being sent in front of his <strike>innocent</strike> eyes. "you'll see him later."</p><p> </p><p>"But, here's the thing," Jungkook starts, a smile fading from his face. "I won't see him <em>now</em>, I'll see him <em>later</em> - that's like <em>years</em> from now." he pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Jimin rolls his eyes. "Jungkook, you'll literally see him in two hours <em>max</em> - calm the fuck down." he hisses, but it goes in one ear and out the other.</p><p> </p><p>"But," Jungkook sulks. "it's two <em>hours,"</em> he emphasizes the 'hours'. "I don't think I can live on." he pouts once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you can, hotshot," Jimin laughs at the nickname he said. "come on, just go to sleep - and when you wake up, he'll be there." he smiles, making Jungkook to smile back.</p><p> </p><p>Before Jungkook leaves, he turns around to send Taehyung a kiss, but the boss isn't there.</p><p> </p><p>With a small frown on his face, Jungkook leaves.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Jungkook to go to sleep. He wasn't motivated, so he couldn't (or at least he felt like) do anything.</p><p> </p><p>His mind drifted to a dark place.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jungkook opens his eyes. Even though he just woke up, he feels energized, he feels like he can do anything. </em> <em>He stands up, dusting his pants. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>He freezes. </em> <em>Everything around him is just...pitch black.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook looks around, he parts his lips to call for anyone - but nothing comes out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He panics, his eyes dart around the environment, silently pleading for any living person.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then, a loud clang slams behind him, startling the ravenette.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's a metal safe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook squints, observing the huge metal safe (that should be called a doorway). 'What the hell is this?' he thinks. 'Oh, at least I can hear my own thoughts.' he smiles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He walks forward. 'I guess I could try to open it, it doesn't look like anything else is here.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook places a hand on it, he furrows his eyebrows. 'There isn't a lock?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He opens the doorway, his vision blurring instantly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook!" Jimin smiles, but instead of his usual dark clothing, he's wearing neon clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, Jungkook isn't controlling himself. He's just watching.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this a memory, then?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Chim!" he smiles, hugging the pink-haired male. <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Jimin giggles. "Taehyung wants to...<em>talk</em> to you." the blond wiggles his eyebrows at 'talk'.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook giggles, blushing lightly at the shorter's words. "Okay, where is he?" he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Right there!" Jimin points at the doorway, and Jungkook blushes brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Jungkook greets as Jimin leaves, Taehyung smiles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Taehyung's hair is cyan now?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, bunny," Taehyung pats his head. "I didn't see you at our meeting place, what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I, umm..." Jungkook giggles, yanking a flower bouquet from his backpack. "I got this for you!" he stutters, visibly nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung smiles softly. "What type of flowers are they?" he asks, admiring the younger instead of the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"B-Blue Violets," Jungkook blushes, shyly playing with the flowers as he speaks. "I-It reminded me of you, b-because of you hair color." Taehyung coos at the younger's stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>"A-And, it means love," Jungkook whispers, and Taehyung's eyes widen. "I-I love you, Kim Taehyung."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The memory ends there, Jungkook's body is paralyzed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That...that felt too real, too familiar.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is that a memory?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need to ask Jimin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Wake up!</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook startles awake, his chest heaving as he scrambles out of bed, his mind filled with questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimin!" Jungkook yells, his voice panicked. "I need to ask you something!" he rushes out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>But, there's no sound.</p><p> </p><p>Not a single noise.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the lights power off.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>Then, Jungkook's feet hit something soft, he furrows his eyebrows. "Jimin...?" he whispers, slowly crouching down to the thing below him.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook feels a chill go down his spine, he shivers. "J-Jimin?"</p><p> </p><p>He touches the thing under him, feeling for any facial features, or anything that a human would use.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook freezes, his index finger touching a substance. <em>Oh god.</em></p><p> </p><p>He puts his finger up to his nose before reluctantly sniffing it. He paralyzes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>B-Blood?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook stumbles back, his face morphing from confusion to fear. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww," a familiar voice coos. "Jungkookie is scared~" the person chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu?" Jungkook instantly recognizes the voice. "How- How are you alive?" he stammers, backing away from the direction of the voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask questions, koo, just come with us." Beomgyu says, approaching the other.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Us</em>?-" Jungkook starts, but as soon as he speaks, he bumps into a thing - or a person, his back hits someone's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too - obviously." A voice giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me and Yeonjun - you know him, don't you?" Beomgyu smirks, and Jungkook pushes Yeonjun off of him, running and locking himself into a room. "Oh, Jungkookie, you can't hide for long." he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook shakes his head. <em>He's not going to get captured a second time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, kookie, just get out of there." Yeonjun giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell no." Jungkook mumbles, grabbing a chair and raising it up to throw it out the window.</p><p> </p><p>But then,  a voice stops him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook, let go of the chair." the voice booms through the small room, Jungkook's eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Jin-hyung?" he stutters, dropping the chair once he sees the gun pointed at him. "Y-You're helping them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the pink-haired male says, eyes locked onto the younger. "drop the chair, Jungkook."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😢</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Farewell, Beloved.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: this chapter is big sad</p><p> </p><p>GETTING CLOSE TO THE ENDING BOIS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restaurant Emily chose was a fancy one - you could tell by the gold-lined walls, and the diamond chandelier hanging on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>But, Taehyung expected it, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Emily has always been that annoying, expensive child. He remembers buying so many things for her, to the point of losing all his money, but she wasn't satisfied, so he bought more using his parents' money.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she was paying - that was the weird thing about this.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you <em>actually</em> bring us here, Emily?" Taehyung asks, and the female parts her lips to speak, but he cuts her off. "Don't give me that 'busy' bullshit, you're one of the most organized people I've ever met, there's no <em>way</em> you didn't plan it right." he snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Emily blankly stares at him. Then,  a smile creeps up to her face. "You're hot when you're angry." she giggles, and Taehyung feels the sudden urge to puke.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, fine," Emily leans back in her chair. "I'll tell you, since we're far out it probably already happened," she sighs, causing Taehyung to furrow his eyebrows in pure confusion. "a few days ago, I was wondering; 'how the fuck do I get Jungkook away from you?'." Taehyung furrows his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"I spent <em>hours</em> trying to think of a plan to <em>finally</em> have you for myself," Emily continues. "then, the perfect idea came to my head; <em>money</em>. Who loves money? Everyone!" she exclaims, a wicked smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"But who <em>loves</em> money? Jin," Emily smirks, and Taehyung immediately freezes. "so, I offer him two million dollars to kill your boyfriend, and he takes it." she grins evilly as Taehyung's face drops.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I send my men - and Jin. of course, to kill Jeon Jungkook," Emily says with a giggle. "and now? You're mine." she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Jin would <em>never</em> betray us," Taehyung shakes his head. "he's been with us since the Bangtan Syndicate first started - but, nice try," he stands up. "goodbye, Emily."</p><p> </p><p>Emily clicks her tongue. "I don't think so," she says with a grin. "remember what I have?" she cocks her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Taehyung shrugs, the thought of Jungkook raising his confidence. "so what? As long as I have the people I care about, I'll be fine. Release it." he smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You'd let <em>this</em> tape get out?" Emily grits her teeth, showing the tape in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Taehyung chuckles, remembering Jungkook's smile. "release it, I don't care." </p><p> </p><p>"You'd let <em>all</em> the people in the <em>world</em> see <em>you</em> kill <em>your</em> parents?" Emily yells, getting the attention of everyone around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Taehyung boldly says. "now, farewell, Emily." he says, leaving the restaurant, not even bothering to look behind him.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Jin," Jungkook stutters, backing up. "you don't have to do this." he whispers, his back hitting the wall as the power turns back on.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Why shouldn't I?" Jin mumbles, putting the gun against the younger's forehead. Jungkook's breath hitches, his heart hammering against his chest. "Give me <em>one</em> good reason."</p><p> </p><p>The door bursts open, Beomgyu and Yeonjun walk in with an evil grin. "Jin! You got 'im!" Beomgyu says as he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Jin keeps his stare on Jungkook's petrified face. "Jungkook, I sincerely apologize for what I'm about to do next." he whispers, and the younger shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do this!" Jungkook cries, closing his eyes once he sees Jin's finger rest on the trigger. "<em>Please</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BANG!<br/>
</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung barely makes it to the entrance of the room before he hears two loud gunshots. He instantly runs up the stairs, his heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p><em>Jin didn't actually betray us</em>, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BANG!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another gunshot - who's attacking our Syndicate?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung doesn't even want to <em>think</em> about losing Jungkook, or any of his teammates, to be honest. This is why <em>just</em> the <em>idea</em> of Jin betraying the Syndicate sickens him.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung slams open the door, the smell of blood flooding his nostrils...and the cries of a familiar ravenette.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung paralyzes at the sight in front of him. Jungkook's crouched next to Jin, who's bleeding from a bullet wound, with two bodies across from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Jin-hyung!" Jungkook sobs. "Get up!" he cries, shaking the unmoving person. "D-Don't die! <em>Please</em>." he begs, his head dropping onto Jin's still chest.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung doesn't speak as he crouches down next to Jim's body, his fingers landing on his neck. He curses.</p><p> </p><p>"I-Is h-he alive?" Jungkook stutters, looking at Taehyung, his eyes pleading for a good answer.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung doesn't answer as he stands up, grabbing and dragging Jungkook away from Jim's lifeless body.</p><p> </p><p>"No, <em>no</em>!" Jungkook shrieks, kicking and screaming in Taehyung's grasp. "Don't leave him!" he cries.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, bunny." Taehyung whispers pitifully in the younger's ear, causing Jungkook to calm down, small sobs eliciting from him.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"Jimin's in a coma." Namjoon mumbles, stepping out of their own medication room, his eyes dark.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell," Yoongi curses, raking a hand through his mint locks. "what the fuck happened, Jungkook?" he asks, looking at the said male.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook gulps, staring at his hands as Taehyung comfortingly rubs his thigh. "B-Beomgyu," Jungkook points to one of the bodies. "Yeonjun." he points to the other corpse.</p><p> </p><p>"Dumbass, I asked what happened!" Yoongi yells, throwing a glass vase onto the wall, making Jungkook flinch.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Holy fuck</em>, <em>Yoongi</em>!" Taehyung snaps, standing up. "We all lost something today, calm the <em>fuck</em> down!" he yells.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, tell your <em>fucking</em> boy toy to fucking talk!" Yoongi yells, and Taehyung twists his fists in the mint-haired's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not a fucking-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shut the fuck up</em>!" Namjoon snaps, and everyone instantly freezes. "I lost the love of my life today! I should be the one <em>fucking</em> fighting!" </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook looks away because of Namjoon's words - he feels so guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"He- Jin won't come back," Namjoon murmurs, clenching his fists. "but Jimin can. So, give Jungkook some time." he mumbles, walking off.</p><p> </p><p>The room stays silent as Namjoon leaves, Hoseok sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook, can you <em>please</em> tell us what happened?" Hoseok begs, and the said male looks at the brunet. "We just need to clarify a few things."</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook gulps. "Y-Yeah, okay."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>BANG!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook hears the two gunshots, but he isn't the one who got shot. Confused, the ravenette opens his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jin's holding the gun behind him, he just shot Beomgyu and Yeonjun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'd never betray you guys," Jin smiles softly, and Jungkook instantly hugs him. "I just agreed, I needed to know their plan." he chuckles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jungkook cheers. "Thank you, Jin-hyung!" he giggles, a bright smile on his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Anytime," Jin says coolly. "now, get off of me, this is cheesy." he chuckles, pushing the younger off of him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>BANG!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jin's eyes immediately widen, he glances at his chest, blood soaking his white shirt as Jungkook's breath stops in his throat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jin falls on his knees before landing on the ground, and Jungkook stands there, unmoving.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"J-Jin?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun killed him," Jungkook murmurs, voice low. "and I just...fucking stood there, like a useless idiot," he buries his face in his hands. "it should've been me." he mumbles, voice shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Taehyung and Hoseok say in unison. But, Yoongi just looks away - visibly not agreeing with Hoseok and Taehyung's decision.</p><p> </p><p>"Jin protected you from the gunshot," Hoseok whispers. "that's why he didn't move away from in front of, even after he shot the two." he explain and Jungkook scoffs, hurt audible.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" Jungkook screams, bangin his hand on the table, anger and sadness taking over him. "<em>Fuck</em>! <em>Fuck</em>! <em>Fuck</em>!" he cries, his voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung feels broken, he can't help his boyfriend in any way. So instead, he caresses his knee in a comforting way.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Taehyung whispers. "he may not be alive, but he'd definitely want you to survive," he says, cupping his lover's face. "we all do." Hoseok glances at Yoongi.</p><p> </p><p>The mint-haired male sighs, sitting next to Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we all do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UGH JIN IS MY BIAS WRECKER KILL ME NOWBXJSOSJSJSJSJKSSJJS<br/>tysm for the support 🥲</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't be a silent reader! I love to hear feedback from you guys! I'll try my best to respond to your comments 💜</p><p>((if you don't want to comment, you can just give kudos if you liked the chapter 😊💜))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>